Bumblebee Origins
by XeroWolf
Summary: This story parallels with the original story by Monty Oum(RIP). What would happen if things became spicier than what the show actually portrayed? This rendition follows team RWBY, focusing mainly on Bumblebee and how it came to be, as well as a little more.
1. Season 1: Chapters 1 and 2

_**Disclaimer: This is the first fanfic I've ever done, so please excuse any mistakes. I do not own RWBY. If you do not know what RWBY is I suggest you search it, as it is an awesome show (well, towards the second season I personally think. lol) I adore the characters as you learn more about them. This story is to parallel the original story. Again, I do not own RWBY. There are scenes in this story that are from the actual show, just to show you at what point in time everything is happening. This will soon become more of a mature rating, but for the time being, this is just showing you how it all started out. Season 2 and 3 will go more into the twos relationship. But without further ado, Enjoy!** -XeroWolf_

* * *

RWBY

Season 1

Blake x Yang

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

The first time Yang met Blake was not at the first years sleep over; It was after Ruby had exploded Weiss's dust. Blake had met those two while finding somewhere quiet to sit down and read her book. She decided to head towards the school, maybe she could find the school's library.

"Noise everywhere." She muttered under her breath, exiting the schools library.

If she could she would put her ears flat to her head in order to cover up the noise, however that would mess the bow up that was covering her true identity.

She already put her belongings in her locker for the time being; until they were assigned rooms. When she had first arrived and gotten off her ride, someone from the school approached her and asked what her name was.

"Blake Belladona." Blake said.

"Here." The person said and handed her a little welcoming bag of items and a tag. "This is your locker number where you can store all your belongings for the time being. If you look in your bag you will find a map of the school grounds and where the lockers and dorms are located. You have not yet been assigned to a dorm so your locker shall do."

She grabbed everything of hers, which wasn't much as she didn't really have many items, a couple changes of clothes, a stack of books, weapon repair items. But nothing to fancy or heavy, she was able to fit it all in one case. She located the lockers quickly and put her items in taking out the book she wanted, and the school map as she figured it would be a good thing to look at in case she got lost.

As she exited the place where her belongings were, she stumbled upon Ruby and Weiss for the first time, once that was settled she continued to look for a place to sit starting to become frustrated at all the noise on the campus. So she walked around the grounds for a little while.

"Maybe they are all inside?" She said hoping, however that wasn't true.

She heard noises off to the side and looked over to see this blazing blonde chatting animatedly with what appeared to be her friends around her. Blake just then felt a range of emotions she couldn't understand. She didn't know if it was due to being all alone now that she left all she knew behind and had no one to chat with, or if there was something more, something that intrigued her about the blonde. Just then she saw the forest behind where the blonde and her friends were sitting and thought that would be the perfect place to hide and read her book until they were called in for the assembly.

As she purposefully walked by them, book in hand she peered out of the corner of her book to look up at the blonde which just happened to look back at her. The blonde smiled at her and waved, Blake smiled back then quickly looked away and tried to hide the blush on her face. She trailed off into the forest and soon came upon a glistening lake. She decided this would be the perfect place to relax before school actually started.

* * *

As Yang chatted with her friends she saw this black haired cutie walk up to them reading a book, something in her told her to try to get the attention of this girl, just as luck would have it, the girl looked up at her so Yang waved and smiled. The girl smiled back but quickly looked back in her book, her face getting a little flushed and walked off into the forest. Yang figured the girl was just shy. She then thought of her sister and wondered how she was getting along with others.

"Maybe if I see her again, I'll introduce Ruby. Plus it'll give me a chance to talk to her." Yang thought to herself.

Yang and her friends decided to explore the campus more instead of just sitting there. They found out where the cafeteria was at, where the library and dorms were at, and the showers as well as the gym. Which was perfect for her cause she used all of them, well mostly all of them. She didn't really read that much unless she was on the search for information. But everything else was perfect. She hoped her room would be in the middle of it all for easy access.

About two hours after Yang and her friends started to explore, Bells chimed and a voice rang out. "Would all students please come to the grand hall, all students to the grand hall. It is time to start the introduction ceremony."

* * *

Blake heard distant bells then a voice ring out calling all students to the grand hall. She guessed that was her cue to get up and leave the peaceful area and headed towards the school. She saw all the kids piling in and decided to stay off to the side, hiding. She still didn't fully trust humans and didn't feel like being bothered with them right off the back. However she did see other faunas in the crowed. Some with horns, there was a girl with bunny ears. It looked like a small mixture, but how could it be any bigger when a lot of the faunas followed Adam? Just thinking about that filled her with anger. She saw the blonde towards the front middle with that girl in red that blew up the heiress. The girl in red jumped in the blonde girl's arms looking at the heiress behind her. Blake wondered if they made up as she saw the heiress hand her something. But the blonde caught her eye mostly. Just then the headmaster started to speak, welcoming the students, but said he see's wasted energy in need of purpose and direction. Blake was rather annoyed at his speech, but listened on. He talked about how knowledge can only take you so far, and that it was up to the students to take the first step. Then the vice headmistress walked up and announced where they were sleeping tonight and said initiation started tomorrow.

The kids started to file out to grab their belongings from the locker room. Blake supposed she could as well, she walked out of the grand hall towards the lockers where they had put their belongings. She found her locker and grabbed a pair of pajamas and a book, as well as a sleeping bag, then headed towards the changing rooms, she changed into her pajamas then went back to put her clothes away, then headed to the ballroom. She was one of the first few there, she found a cozy corner and laid out her sleeping bag. She sat down next to it and started to read one of her books. She ate a snack she brought with her as she read and noticed how the students slowly piled in. She hardly paid any attention to them, however a gold fleck caught her eye. She noticed it was the blonde with the redhead, maybe they knew each other? The redhead looked much younger than everyone else at beacon, who knows, maybe she wasn't. She looked back at the blonde and noticed her checking all the boys out. Something in her dropped. She didn't know why this bothered her, so she tried to dismiss the feeling she was having.

* * *

Yang plopped down next to her sister making small talk about all the half naked guys there. Of course that was just play talk, Yang made fun of them, not in a mean way, more encouraging. But they just weren't what she wanted. She never really told Ruby, but she liked girls. Guys were more like sparring partners to get stronger.

Ruby was writing something, so Yang inquired about what it was. Ruby stated that it was a letter to her friends back at signal. Her friends didn't come with her as she was 2 years younger than everyone and the headmaster granted her into beacon for whatever reason. This made Yang worry less. She cared about her sister. Ever since their, well Ruby's mother died she had to take care of Ruby all herself, their dad was on missions all the time coming back every once in awhile. Their uncle Qrow was around a little bit as he was a teacher at signal, So they weren't completely alone. Ruby took it hard when her mother died, and Yang felt the need to fill her shoes. She did the best she could but it was hard for her as well. Yang's mother was never around, her mother had ran out on their dad when she was younger, so Ruby's mom helped raise Yang as well. With Ruby with her at beacon she could still watch out for her sister's back, and not have to worry that her sister is up to no good back at signal, god knows what Qrow would have her do, always drunk and irresponsible. She knew Ruby needed to make friends at beacon cause her other friends wouldn't come to beacon for another two years, which by then her and ruby would be upperclassmen. Ruby said it was weird not knowing anyone there so Yang suggested Jaune, then Ruby countered about Weiss being a negative friend.

"I don't think there are negative friends Ruby. What you made was one friend and one enemy." Yang said and laughed to herself. Ruby threw a pillow at her.

Yang tried to comfort her by saying it was only the first day and there were still more people to meet. Then they both heard a noise in the corner and looked over, there was that girl in black from earlier Yang thought to herself.

"That girl." Ruby said quietly.

"You know her?" Yang said wanting to know more about her.

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything." Ruby replied.

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang said excited, she wanted a reason to talk to her.

Yang got up and pulled Ruby with her and walked over to her. Ruby struggled and pulled her arm free.

"Hellooo!" Yang said waving.

The girl peered up to look at them.

"I believe you two may know each other?" Yang said trying to look for a way to start a conversation.

"Arent you the girl that exploded?" The girl asked.

"Uhh...haha, yeah." Ruby said. "My name is Ruby."

Ruby stuck out her hand to shake the girls then held it back and tried to make a lame joke. The girl seemed unamused.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked. This wasn't off to a good start.

"I don't know, help me!" Ruby replied.

"SO! What's your name?" Yang asked, trying to get at least THAT much information.

"Blake." She replied.

"Well Blake, Im Yang! Ruby's older sister!" Yang said.

So they were sisters Blake thought. She was kind of happy in a way that Yang took the initiative to come over and try to talk to her even though it felt awkward for them all.

"I like your bow!" Yang said trying.

"Thanks." Blake said hoping Yang wouldn't get closer to see that her ears were hidden.

"It goes with your pajamas!" She kept trying.

"Right" Blake replied.

Ruby laughed nervously.

"Nice night don't you think?" Yang asked.

"Yes, its lovely. Almost as lovely as this book." Blake said. She didn't know why she said it, she wanted to talk to her more, but she just felt like it was the wrong time to talk about anything, and besides people were trying to go to sleep. "That I will continue to read...As soon as you leave."

This cut Yang deep. She was just trying to be nice! What was up with this girl?

"Yeah, this is a lost cause." Yang said spitefully to Ruby.

Meanwhile Ruby wasn't paying attention to her and asked. "What's it about?"

Of course Ruby would be interested. She read a lot.

"Your book, does it have a name?" Ruby asked as the girl looked up at her.

"Well it's about this man who has two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake said.

"Oh yeah... That's real lovely." Yang said, all this book talk was boring her.

"I love books." Ruby said.

Well maybe Ruby will get a friend out of this after all. Yang thought. After all that's what she wanted for Ruby anyway. She was just hoping to get to know Blake more, but she didn't seem her type anyway.

"Yang use to read to me every night before bed." Ruby said "Stories of heros and monsters. They're one of the reasons I want to become a huntress."

"Why is that?" Blake asked with a smile.

She was cute, even if she was rather dull to talk to, Yang thought.

"hoping you'll leave happily ever after?" Blake asked.

"I hope we all will." Ruby replied. "As a girl I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and protected those who couldn't protect themselves!"

"That's very ambitious for a child." Blake said. "unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

I learned that lesson the hard way Blake thought.

"Well, that's why we're here." Ruby said. "To make it better."

"Oh! I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang said then hugged Ruby.

* * *

Ruby seemed hot headed cause then they got into a little fight. I guess that's what you do when you have sisters. Blake thought to herself glancing at them. They probably think I'm dull, but I don't know if that's such a bad thing any way. But they don't seem so bad. Maybe I can become friends with them. But they were really loud and people were trying to sleep, Blake figured she would try to talk with them tomorrow but tonight for them to go to bed.

"Ruby, Yang it's been-" Blake tried to talk.

"What in the world is going on over here?!" A girl shouted out. "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?!"

"Oh not you again!" Yang and Weiss shouted at once.

So then they weren't friends? Blake watched as the whole thing unfurled.

"Guys, she's right. People are trying to sleep." Ruby said trying to be more quiet.

The blonde had the looks, and so did Ruby in a way, even though she was much younger than her. But Blake had a feeling that she would get along better with Ruby then she would Yang.

"Oh, now you're on my side." The heiress said.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby retorted.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang said being protective over Ruby.

This was going to get bad if something wasn't going to be done.

"She's a hazard to my health." Weiss said.

Blake picked up the candles she lit to read her book, then blew them out. Hoping they would go away and leave everything be. Which was what happened.

"Ugh!" Weiss grunted. "Just keep it down and go to sleep!"

"Fine!" Yang shouted and pulled Ruby back to their cots trying to not trip over the others.

Weiss had stormed off too. The good thing about being a faunus was that she could see in the dark. She watched as the two sisters trolloped off, almost falling on someone. She supposed she should get some sleep as well, she didn't know what the headmaster had in store for the initiation. She crawled in her sleeping bag and covered her head, hoping no one would see her before she woke up the next morning.

The morning sun rays hit her face and she woke up yawning. Only a few others were up, or stirring to get up. She checked her bow, it was slightly off so she scooted down into her bag a little and tightened it making sure it wouldn't fall off. She got up, rolled up her sleeping bag packing up her few belongings she had with her and headed towards the lockers to get ready for the day.

She saw the blonde in there getting ready.

"I didn't peg you as an early riser." Blake said.

"Yeah well you know, I couldn't sleep. I am so excited about coming here!" Yang said seemingly in a good mood.

"Aren't you tired?" Blake asked.

"Kind of, but not really. I did sleep some, I just woke up early and was thinking about the day ahead. It was weird, I went to the bathroom in the middle of the night and thought I saw three loopy things on your bow. But I figured it was just my imagination." Yang said smiling.

Blake blushed. "Oh. Probably." She tried to play it off.

"What?" Yang asked.

"Nothing. It might have also been its shadow." Blake said still trying to play it off.

"Right." Yang said.

Blake felt it was going as well as last night went. Not well at all.

"Well, im going to get ready now." Blake said. "Nice to meet you... Again."  
"You too!" Yang said.

Blake went to go take a shower and change into her normal clothes.

* * *

"Hmm, weird." Yang thought. "Oh well." She watched Blake walk off. Then heard her stomach rumble. "Food!"

She walked out in search of a cafeteria, Ruby was still sleeping. She wondered if she was able to bring food for her. As she walked into the cafeteria she smelled all the food coming from the kitchen, she walked up to the buffet looking line and looked at all the simmering food. She started to drool. There was a man there that was balding on top of his head and grey spikey hair on around his head.

"Umm, excuse me? Can I take food out of here?" Yang asked.

The old man nodded.

"Do I serve myself?" Yang asked.

The man nodded again.

"Ok..." Yang said then grabbed two plates and a tray, she piled a lot on her plate wanting to try everything and knowing she and Ruby had a big day ahead of them so she wanted to make sure they were full. She grabbed two glasses of milk and two glasses of water then headed out of the cafe balancing everything on one tray.

She made it to the ballroom and Ruby was stirring a little she plopped down next to her.

"RUBY! WAKE UP!" Yang said loudly.

"HUH! WHAT? WHERE ARE THE GRIM! I'LL GET THEM! HIIIYA!" Ruby said jolting up and punching the air. "What? oh..."

Ruby looked over and saw the fest before her.

"Oh Yang, you're the best sister ever! Is it all for me?" Ruby asked.

"Pshh, NO! I need to eat something too you dolt." Yang replied handing Ruby a plate, a cup of milk and a cup of water.

They ate making small talk and talking about the day to come. Once they were finished, they cleaned up and went to the locker room, Yang went to show her sister where the locker rooms were again.

* * *

Blake took a nice long shower, she wanted to look her best today and to make a good impression on the others, and she wanted to hide that she use to be part of the white fang. She no longer felt like they were doing what they first set out, her and their leader Adam had a history together, but not any more. He changed, and so had she.

She finished showering and found she took longer than expected as almost everyone was now finished getting up and ready. The locker rooms were almost cleared out. Her stomach growled.

"No time for food." She muttered. She went to her locker and grabbed some trail mix and snacked on it a little then headed out as she heard the overhead summon them to beacon cliffs.

"Please stand on one platform each." The vice headmistress addressed. The headmaster was looking out in the distance as students piled out. As she was one of the first ones there, she was to the far left. She watched as everyone came out, the last two who came out was the boy she heard rumors that got sick on a ship, and Ruby. Yang was right next to her, maybe they were planning on being on the same team.

The headmasters started to talk about how things were going to go. The assignment of teams, what you are suppose to do in the emerald forest, and other things. They warned that whoever your teammates will be at the end of this, will be with you until your time was over at beacon. Blake was figuring that she wouldn't mind being on a team with Yang or Ruby, she didn't know how she felt about Pyrrha. There was that loud girl in pink hanging out with a silent guy in green, then the others she didn't feel she would fit well with... she knew she had to stay away from the heiress. Far, far away.

"The first person you make eye contact with, will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin stated.

Blake heard some rumblings from the others, she just hoped that who ever it would be, would be a good match for her.

He then went on about what they were suppose to do, where to go and find the relics and what they are for. That each pair must choose one relic to bring back. He asked if there were any questions, however didn't even consider to take any.

He told everyone to get ready, so Blake did and crouched down thinking she had to run off the side of the cliff, she wondered if all of them would go at once, or one at a time.

Just then she was catapulted into the air.

"What the-" Blake said, but made sure she readied herself to land, she heard others being launched behind her. Soon she saw the others next to her heading in different directions. Then they all started to fall farther down. Blake took out her weapon and swung it at a tree, as it latched like a grappling hook she swung through the trees, in midair she took it back then used it again. She made her way to the ground and landed perfectly. Then started to walk figuring out what she was going to do next. It only took a few minutes then she heard a girl screaming and some grim growling, she ran in that direction and saw Yang being attacked by an Ursa grim. She took out her weapon and sliced the Ursa from the back. She pulled her weapon out of the beast and put it away, Smiling at Yang.

"I could have taken him." Yang said smiling back.

"Sure." Blake replied.

Well I guess it wasn't so bad to have Yang as a partner the rest of her time at beacon, at least she was strong. Blake assessed what was going on, Yang probably could have taken these grim.

"So, uh... I guess we are partners till we graduate." Yang said.

"Yes, It appears so." Blake replied.

"So partner, which way should we start heading?" Yang asked.

"I think we should head this way." Blake said pointing in a direction.

"Cool, I was going to say the same thing!" Yang said, Blake had a feeling she wasn't going to pick that direction, but Yang lead the way regardless.

"So, how are you enjoying your time at beacon?" Yang asked.

"Its fine." Blake said not really making conversation.

"So breakfast is good here." Yang said.

"Is it?" Blake asked, Then deciding that one day she would have to actually hold a conversation with Yang as they were now partners, to try to make small talk. "I took to long of a shower this morning, I didn't have time to eat."

"Oh so that's what smells so good!" Yang blurted out, Then blushed. "I mean, you have really nice soap."

"Uhh, thanks..." Blake said, not really knowing what to say to that.

"After this, I could show you where the cafeteria is at." Yang offered.

"That would be really nice. Thank you." Blake said and smiled at her.

 _"I guess she is just shy and guarded. She's not so bad once you get her to open up a little. And that smile. And the way she smells...I guess it's a good thing I have a clean partner for the rest of our time here."_ Yang thought silently to herself.

They walked on a little in silence.

"So, what ever happened to your group of friends?" Blake asked.

"Hmm?" Yang replied.

"Well yesterday you were with a group of people, but during opening ceremony and last night you were with Ruby." Blake went on.

"Oh, Well I see them around. I mean Ruby seemed put out last night so I decided to stick with her and try to get her friends." Yang said.

"Oh, was that what that was all about last night?" Blake asked.

"Yes..." Yang said. "And no."

"Oh?" Blake replied.

"I was curious about you from yesterday." Yang said.

"You were? Why?" Blake asked.

"Jeez, I don't know! I just was!" Yang shouted.

"No need to yell!" Blake replied.

"I wasn't!" Yang yelled again.

"Hmmf." Blake glared into the distance.

They walked a little more then came upon an area encircled with stone. There were pillars with little figured on them.

"Is this it?" Yang asked in a normal tone.

Blake just looked at her then continued forward.

They arrived down their to see that the figures were chess pieces.

"Chess pieces?" Blake asked.

"Some of them are missing." Yang replied. "Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"Well, I guess we should pick one." Blake said.

"Which one?" Yang asked.

"I don't know, maybe there is a test to which one we get?" Blake suggested.

"Maybe," Yang replied. "How about a cute little pony!"

"Sure." Blake said rolling her eyes.

"That wasn't to hard!" Yang said smiling.

"Its not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake retorted and smiled ignoring that Yang had yelled at her only moments before they arrived there.  
"So now what?" Yang asked.

"We could head back?" Blake said.

"Ok!" Yang said. "But maybe we should wait a few more minutes, to see who else hasnt been here."

"You mean to see if your sister was one who picked up a piece yet."

"Maybe." Yang said blushing looking away. "Its just when our mom died, I started to take over that position. She's my kid sister and I worry about her."

"No, its fine." Blake said. "I don't have any siblings, but I understand." Blake said then sat on a rock, Yang followed. The two of them started to make small talk, It being as awkward as ever, however both finding comfort in the others presence.

"Well its been a few minutes." Yang said getting up and stretching. "Maybe Ruby made it here before me."

"Maybe." Blake said standing up.

"HEADS UPPPP!" They heard a loud cry from above and looked up.

It was Ruby falling from the sky, and the next minute she got hit from the side by Juane, and they both crashed into the trees.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked.

"I-" Yang started to say something but then saw some trees move in front of them. And watched as two people crashed through the clearing Riding an ursa calling each other Nora and Ren. Meanwhile Blake and Yang were dumbfounded as the girl Nora grabbed the white castle piece then ran off to Ren after he yelled at her.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Yang asked.

"I-" Blake started Then heard a loud noise coming off from the side. It was world famous Pyrrha being chased by a deathstalker.

Ruby jumped out of the tree and ran over to Yang, then Nora reappeared out of no where. "Did she just run all the way here with a deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked.

Yang was starting to feel furious about how random everything was happening at once. They waited all those minutes, and now everything was happening all at one time.

"UGH! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!" Yang burst out.

Just then Ren caught up with Nora who was still next to them.

"Um, Yang?" Ruby said and looked up at the sky.

Weiss was still holding onto the nevermore, Ruby said that she told her to let go, Everyone was staring up at the sky now. She let go and started to fall through the air, just then Jaune jumped out from the trees and tried to catch her, the only problem was, was that he didn't figure out that he needed to land. So they came crashing down to the ground, Jaune plumbed by Weiss, Weiss unaffected due to landing on Jaune.

Just then, the deathstalker hit Pyrrha over to them all.

"Great the gangs all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby said.

Ruby made a dash towards the deathstalker, Yang chased after her fearing she would get hurt, however Weiss made it there faster and protected Ruby. Yang held off for a moment looking at Ruby and Weiss. Maybe she no longer needed her older sisters help, even though Weiss didn't seem to like Ruby any more then yesterday, she didn't hesitate to protect her back. Weiss then started to talk to Ruby, Yang couldn't really hear what she was saying, but it looked as if she was finally accepting Ruby as her partner, as she was smiling at her gently. Yang continued to run towards Ruby as Weiss was walking away.

"Im so happy you're ok!" Yang said.

Blake was still back where she was first at. She didn't really have a family, but felt a twinge of jealousy as she saw Yang hug Ruby. She wished she had someone who cared about her unconditionally. She had Adam, but then he started to get...To much. Her ideals and his were far to different. He wanted to eradicate the whole human race, she just wanted there to be equal rights for faunas in the human world.

The nevermore was circling back, the deathstalker was becoming unstuck, they needed to hurry out of there before something bad happened. Ruby and Jaune picked up 2 pieces then they all started to head out. Yang watched as her sister went off into the distance.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"Nothing." Yang said smiling at Blake.

There was no use in trying to run, the nevermore was following them. They were going to have to fight it. The deathstalker got lose as well. They needed to figure out things quickly. They ran towards the cliff and soon began to fight. Ruby devised a plan then took the lead. The other team seemed to have their fight under control as well. Once they were done they came and helped the other team. Even though Ruby and Weiss had finished everything before anything even was able to be done, just like that it was over. Both teams had made it out alive, conquering each of their Grim.

"Well that was a thing." Yang said. "How about some lunch now?"

"WOO!" Yang heard Ruby yell from the top of the cliff. Her little sister really didn't need her anymore. The other team caught up with them and they headed up and back to beacon to grab a bite to eat. Yang stayed near Blake and tried to include her into the group. Yang always found it easy to fit in, she wasn't use to having someone as silent as Blake as a friend though. She felt bad when ever the conversation seemed to exclude her, which didn't happen to often at the time being as each team were going on about how they defeated their monsters.

* * *

"Can I have a bowl with fish?" Blake asked the old man in the cafeteria.

He nodded then gave her a heaping bowl of ramen topped with six fish.

The group found a table and started to eat their lunch. Blake didn't realize how hungry she actually had been and ate extremely fast. Yang watched her, she acted like a little kitten eating her food. She thought that was adorable. And wondered if she had a cat relative, After all it wasn't to far fetched as faunas were everywhere, not that she had anything against them.

"YAYYYY!" Ruby shouted from the side about something her, Nora and Weiss were discussing. Jaune and Pyrrha we're talking, Juane seemed really excited about something and Pyrrha was smiling at him seemingly finding him amusing. Ren and Blake were silent as they ate. Yang was just looking at every one around her. She hadnt seen her other friends all day other then getting ready to be launched into the forest, and wondered what was going on with them.

Yang stood up saying she needed to use the little girls room. Ruby went with her. The two chatted as they went, Yang saw her friends coming from the opposite direction and waved to them. They ignored her looking away. Yang was confused on why they didn't want to speak to her.

"Jeez, what's up with them?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know." Yang said in a sad tone.

As she and Ruby were finishing up in the bathroom, the intercom told all students to report to the grand hall, It was time to form groups. Ruby and Yang entered the grand hall finding that their current group were already there waiting.

"Did we miss anything?" Ruby asked.

"No, we are all still gathering." Weiss replied.

They waited a little bit chatting with each other. Then it started, Professor Ozpin stood on the front stage with two screens behind him and announced each team. It was Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang for team RWBY. Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren for team JNPR. They all were excited and high fived each other.

Ozpin waited for the cheers to die down then spoke. "Now you are in teams, it's true what I said about the forest, the ones you first made eye contact with will be your partner for the rest of your school year, so will your team. It is my hope that you will learn to care for one another as if they were your own family. Have each others backs in times of need. Classes start tomorrow so get a good night's rest after you have put all your belongings in your assigned dorms."

With that all the kids filed out of the grand hall and went on their ways. Team RWBY and JNPR went to the lockers together and grabbed all their items finding out where their assigned rooms were going to be, much to their excitement, RWBY and JNPR were right across the hall from each other.

"WHOO! Im beat!" Nora said and stretched after plopping all her items down in their room.

RWBY entered their room to find four beds and not a lot of space. Each girl claimed a bed and set their items down next to it.

* * *

"I'm going out to explore a little, i'll be back later." Yang said then got up and walked out. She was actually trying to look for her friends to see what that was all about earlier, she saw they had formed a team themselves, so it should be easy to track them all down in one room.

It wasn't long before Yang found their room then knocked. A girl opened the door and Yang barged in.

"Hey guys! Whats up?" Yang said walking in.

"It's always you and your sister isn't it?" the girl said closing the door.

"What?" Yang asked dumbfounded.

"You always have to look out for her, she is fifteen! she can look out for herself!" A guy said.

"But she's my sister!" Yang defended.

"But you didn't have to be on her team!" another said.

"I kind of did..." Yang said silently. "It's not like I can change the rules."

"You didn't have to find her in the forest! Maybe we needed your help too!" the girl said.

"I didn't find her first!" Yang said. "You know what? I don't have to explain myself to you guys. Shes my family! This team just happened. I suggested that she find a team of her own, us forming up was just a coincidence."

Blake had followed Yang out as she wanted to explore some too and thought they could do it together, however Yang was walking extremely fast as if she was trying to get somewhere, by the time Blake was passing the room Yang's friends were in, she heard Yang shouting, the next minute Yang stormed out of the room with her eyes red. Breathing heavily.

"What?!" Yang asked a little to hot headed. She didn't mean to be short with Blake. But she didn't know how to handle the feelings that were festering deep inside her. Blake just looked at her surprised and shook her head. Yang tried to calm her breathing.

"I'm sorry." Yang said.

"It's ok. Want to talk about it?" Blake asked. "I was going to look around the school grounds for a little, want to walk with me?"

"Sure." Yang said. "It's just..."

Blake listened patiently as Yang went off about how much Ruby meant to her. And how her friends didn't like that, which wasn't fair cause all she had was Ruby for family. She didn't get on their cases about their families.

"Well, maybe they truly weren't your friends?" Blake suggested.

"Maybe not." Yang sad and gritted her teeth.

"But now you have us." Blake went on.

"I know Ruby is the only one you're close to right now, but if we are truly going to be a team till we graduate, I'm sure all of us are going to get closer before then. And since Ruby is our leader, we are all stuck with her like glue."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Yang got short.

"What? I didn't mean anything bad by it. I just meant that you can have Ruby as well as friends, as we are all together. And team JNPR seem to like us as well. So if your old friends don't like Ruby then they lost a good friend. Meanwhile we have gained you." Blake tried to explain.

Yang stopped in mid step and started to laugh. Just then she hugged Blake, much to Blake's surprise. Blake smiled then hugged back.

"Want to see a spot I found yesterday?" Blake asked.

"Sure!" Yang said seemingly in a much better mood.

Blake led the way, taking her to that little lake she found. It was starting to become dusk and the sun was setting in front of them, shining its rays through the trees as gold and green meshed into an abstract wonderland of color. When they arrived by the lake the sun was already below the horizon so it didn't blind them, instead it lit up the sky with the clouds reflecting colors making it seem as if the sky was on fire.

"I have a feeling this year is going to be quite an exciting one." Yang said and sat against a tree taking in the whole view. "It's so beautiful here."

Blake smiled and sat next to her. "It is." agreeing with her.

"But maybe Ruby doesn't need me anymore. After all she is the leader now." Yang said looking down.

"Ruby will always need you." Blake stated. "You are her older sister."

Yang smiled halfheartedly then closed her eyes and leaned against the tree.

As Yang slowly drifted off, she started to lean against Blake. Blake let her just taking in the scene around them. They sat there until most of the sun had disappeared from the sky. Blake knew she could see fine in the dark, but she didn't want Yang to trip on anything before it got too dark. So Blake woke Yang up and they headed back towards the school.

When they entered the room Ruby and Weiss were going on about something unimportant however both were already in their pajamas, both Blake and Yang got their pajamas out and started to change. Nether were ashamed of their bodies or changing in front of others. Yang happened to look over at Blake before Blake had put on her top, same with Blake before Yang put on her top, their thoughts were almost exactly the same. They found an attraction with the other and both looked away before the other could see either blushing.

Yang decided it was lights out as she was beat from theday'ss events and not really being able to sleep the night before. All agreed and went to bed.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

* * *

Both Blake and Ruby were up by the time Yang awoke, she felt rough and figured a shower would wake her up.

"I'm going to get breakfast." Blake said. "Anybody want me to get something for them?"

"Ohh!" Ruby burst out. "If they have those one things with meat and eggs and a fluffy bun, that would be good. And some milk. I'm a growing girl after all!"

"Ditto." Yang said and laughed.

"Ok, I'll be back shortly." Blake said.

"Me too, I have to shower."

So they parted, leaving Ruby with Weiss. By the time both of them came back The heiress was still sleeping.

"Let her sleep." Yang said. "Then she won't have any say on where I can put my things."

"No, it's only fair she should be up too." Ruby said. So she took out her whistle and as Weiss was slowly yawning and waking up, Ruby blew on the whistle hard startling Weiss out of bed. She was the last one up and to be dressed.

The girls explained that they wanted to set up their room and unpack and make it feel more homey. Weiss then understood and along with the others started to decorate with them. Once finished, the beds had no room so Ruby suggested bunk beds. Weiss was the only one who protested, however she seemed happy about it anyway. So the girls started on that then Ruby announced classes start at 9, which it was almost 9 so they dashed out to their first class. Team JNPR along with them.

Their first class was a bore although Weiss seemed to be interested in writing something down, Ruby was practically asleep. Yang and Blake were staring into space thinking about what happened last night. Just then the teacher clicked at Yang which made her extremely uncomfortable and he started to ramble on. The teacher then called for a volunteer, Weiss raised her hand and offered to do it, however Weiss had a furious temper going, and she seemed to take it out on Ruby, which made Yang upset as Ruby didn't do anything to Weiss.

"Spoiled rich brat." Yang muttered.

As Weiss steadied herself to fight whatever was in the cage the teacher had, she yelled at Ruby again, the teacher then unlocked the cage and let out the grim. Weiss seemed to struggle a little, then Ruby yelled out that there was no armor under the grimms belly and Weiss yelled at her. This angered Yang as Ruby was just trying to help, after all they were teammates and Ruby was their leader.

"Whats wrong with her today." Blake asked.

"Shes being a bitch." Yang said.

Just then she slayed the grim.

"At least she's a strong bitch." Blake said.

Yang furrowed her brow, gritting her teeth.

Class was dismissed, Ruby ran after Weiss. While Blake and Yang went on their own way. Physical training was a next class, Ruby nor Weiss showed up for it, which left just Yang and Blake. Each pair had to spar with their partner to learn their strengths and weaknesses. The two danced as if they could read each other's minds, before they knew it this class was dismissed. Each of them panting for breath.

"You are good." Yang said to Blake.

"You're not so bad yourself." Blake replied. They got cleaned up a little then attended the rest of their classes, which neither Ruby nor Weiss appeared to show up in. They went back to their dorms to find Ruby studying on her bed.

"Hey little sis, where have you been all day?" Yang asked.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"You didn't show up for any of the other classes." Blake said.

"OH NO!" Ruby exclaimed. "I forgot about them after my fight with Weiss!"

"You had another fight with Weiss?" Yang asked startled.

"Yes, well...no" Ruby started to explain what happened.

"She just has to get over herself." Yang said.

"she's probably use to the life of luxury and ruling. She doesn't know how to be led, only take the lead." Blake said.

"Yeah, you might be right. But still, I don't mean to make her mad." Ruby said under her breath.

Yang jumped up to Ruby's bed and put an arm around her. "Its not you Ruby! She has things she's dealing with internally." Yang pointed to her head. "Right now she's probably figuring out how to undermine you and change teams."

"Which she can't do." Blake interrupted.

"So just take a breath and be you, one day she will have to learn to accept you." Yang said. "But I think i'm going to go to bed early, unlike some people, Blake and I actually attended all of our classes."

"I think i'm going to go to sleep too." Blake said getting her pajamas out.

Then Yang hopped down and grabbed her things and started to change, both Yang and Blake got in bed. Blake was thinking about yesterday how Yang felt against her, Yang was thinking about how Blake fought earlier. She was diffidently skilled. Where had she learned moves like that? As both thought about each other they drifted off to sleep. Later on that night, Weiss had showed up. Yang was still asleep but the noise woke her up, as she listened to the conversation between Ruby and Weiss she smiled then turned over on her side. They will just have to learn to work it out themselves. Yang thought to herself. Ruby will be alright.

The next few weeks were a bit rocky. Weiss was at least trying to be nicer to Ruby, but every now and then she would lose it and go off ranting. Yang learned that it was just Weiss's problem, that her and Ruby would have to work it out. Her and Blake however were getting along smoothly. Yang's friends refused to speak to her so it was mostly team RWBY and team JNPR, however Blake and Yang started to become closer as Yang started to let go of Ruby little by little. Her and Blake were mentally on the same level, and even though Weiss was their age, she had a feeling that Weiss and Ruby were on their own level as well, so those pairings were just fine she thought to herself.

Yang couldn't help but watch Blake sometimes. The lake spot was their own spot, so far no one else had been there each of the time they had gone there. They helped each other out with homework and relaxed there. Each becoming more fond of the other as the days passed by. Nether really talked too much about their past life, instead they got to know each other's likes and dislikes. Yang thought it was adorable the way Blake would act sometimes. Blake was attached to Yang cause she was the first person to try to open her up, and she felt a certain attractiveness with how assertive Yang was with her. During meals team RWBY and JNPR ate together, Blake usually was off in her books as Yang talked with the others. However Blake secretly listened to everything Yang had to say when she talked. Yang studied Blake, she didn't seem like a normal human, some of her habits just weren't normal. Not that they were bad, as everyone was different in their own way, but Yang just couldn't put a finger on what was different with Blake.

As the weeks got closer to the Vytal festival, Weiss heard rumors of people arriving from Vacuo, so naturally she wanted to study them to try to learn their moves. As team RWBY arrived into town they saw a dust shop broken into. Weiss then went off about how the white fang must have done it, this made Blake defensive for some reason, even though Yang agreed with her, you can't always blame the faunas. Then they heard some noise coming from a ship and saw a boy leaping off of it, he moved like a monkey, as he ran by them trying to escape from the cops, he winked at Blake. This made the pit of Yang's stomach burn. How dare he wink at her? She thought to herself

Blake on the other hand wondered if he knew she was a faunas right from the start. Weiss started to chase ever him and team RWBY followed. All with different motives. Ruby wanted to meet him, Weiss wanted to study him and make sure he was alright, Blake wanted to talk to him about faunas stuff, and Yang wanted to punch him in a greeting sort of inconspicuous way.

How ever, none of them were able to as Weiss turned the corner she crashed into a girl and he got away.

This was the first time they met penny, she seemed a little odd Yang thought. She asked if she was alright, they all introduced themselves. Yang asked if she was sure she didn't hit her head.

Blake hit her forcing her to be nicer. Weiss apologized again then they started to walk off, Penny dashed in front of them and started to talk to Ruby in a creepy way.

"Whats with her?" Yang asked Blake.

Blake shrugged.

Then Weiss asked if penny knew the monkey boy in less then civilized ways, which offended Blake. Weiss didn't even know the guy and she was talking about him in a demeaning manner. How dare she!

"YOU IGNORANT LITTLE BRAT!" Blake lost it then started to walk off.

Weiss chased after her. They all were use to Weiss being a snob, however she felt passionately about this, and Blake felt passionately back.

Yang felt like this wasn't going to get better and figured they should go. Their argument lasted all night, up until they got to their rooms. Blake yelled how discriminatory Weiss was being, then she claimed to be the victim.

Blake was so hot headed now, but let Weiss explain that her family has been at war with them for years. Blood shed war. How she lost many loved ones she once knew. Blake simmered down a little. She might have been there when it happened and she wouldn't have known. Its one of the reasons Blake had left the white fang, she felt peace could be made through more civilized means then killing each other, Adam didn't feel that way though. She no longer could follow a leader that wanted to eradicate humanity. Not all humans were bad, just like not all faunas were bad. But there was no point in getting through to Weiss Blake figured.

"You want to know why I despise the white fang?" Weiss shouted. "Its because they are a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake shouted out angrily. And stared at Weiss, then as if she just realized she said something bad her expression changed.

* * *

Was she part cat? Yang wondered. That would explain her habits. So what if she was? Yang went to say something, but before she could Blake ran off.

"WAIT!" Yang shouted, then rounded on Weiss. "HOW COULD YOU!?"

"How could I?" Weiss defended. "What did I do?"

"You just couldn't let it go!" Yang yelled out furious with her. "So what if shes a faunas? Velvet is a faunas, but what harm did she ever do to you?!" Yang gritted her teeth. "WHAT HARM HAS BLAKE EVER DONE TO YOU!?"

Weiss looked away from Yang.

"You ran off our team member all because of your selfish bigotry way of thinking! Not all faunas are bad! But you just had to push her to say something she clearly wanted to hide!" Yang went on.

"WELL MAYBE SHE'S HIDING THE FACT SHE USE TO BE A PART OF THE WHITE FANG!?" Weiss said.

"SO WHAT IF SHE WAS?" Yang blurted out. SHE'SS NOT ANYMORE!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" Weiss said.

This took Yang back a little, how DID she know?

"UGH!" Yang cried out her eyes red, then stormed out to run after Blake.

Yang hadn't cared if Blake was a faunas, let alone if she use to be a part of the white fang. She just wanted her team mate back before something bad happened to her. Over the past few weeks, Blake had started to become her best friend, and now she clearly was in pain. And there was nothing Yang could do about it until she found her. How could Weiss keep yelling at her all night? Why did I let it happen? Im such a stupid idiot!

Yang ran everywhere trying to find her, then she looked at their spot. Blake didn't want to be found at all, and she was probably good at hiding if she did use to be a part of the white fang. Yang decided to head back to the room, it had been a few hours, maybe she came back already. She tried to call her on her scroll on the way there, but couldn't get a hold of her. When she entered the room, Blake was nowhere to be found. Yang took her pajamas and a towel and headed towards the showers as she had worked up a sweat looking all over for her. How could she just leave me? Yang thought to herself. Maybe she was still part of the white fang and left beacon to be with them again. Why couldn't Blake just talk to at least Yang?

Blake didn't return all weekend. Everyone went looking for her to no avail. Then Ruby, Weiss and Yang were all walking in town still trying to find her.

"Look, there's only so many places we can look for her." Yang said.

"Do you want to give up on your teammate?" Ruby asked.

"No, I just..." Yang said and looked down.

"We'll find her!" Ruby encouraged. "Although she's been gone all weekend."

"Blakes a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself." Weiss said, Weiss didn't seem affected by this turn of event that had unfolded right before their very eyes.

"Weiss, come on. She's one of our teammates." Yang pleaded. She was quite honestly sick of all the whining and complaining Weiss was doing.

"Is she?" Weiss asked sarcastically. "We all heard what she said."

Yang and Weiss started to halfheartedly argue about Blake as they continued to walk. Yang not knowing what to think anymore cause the only way she could get answers was by finding Blake, who was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Blake had dashed out of the room, she didn't want to be followed by anyone. She came upon a statue of a hunter and huntress standing victor on top of an ursa. What really makes Grim and faunas so different when the white fang are being just as bad as the grim? She took off her bow, letting her ears free for the first time in forever, other than when taking showers.

"I knew you'd look better without the bow." The monkey boy said. "Im sun. I didn't catch your name earlier."

"Blake." Blake said.

"So what are you doing out this late?" Sun asked.

"I could ask you the same." Blake retorted.

"Ohh, feisty!" Sun laughed.

They started to walk off to the middle of nowhere, Blake being silent trying to figure out what just happened. What might happen. Sun tried to make multiple attempts at conversation, but Blake didn't answer, he decided to stick with her as she looked helpless and upset. And he didn't want her to get attacked by someone or something if he could help it. He stuck by her side all weekend. They ate when they were hungry and did what they needed to, but Blake only said a few things here and there. Hardly anything worth mentioning. She had to figure out what her teammates thought of her now. Obviously Weiss hated her guts, Ruby might accept her, she seemed to be friends with anyone, at least she knew she still had one friend. However she didn't know how Yang would take it. I lied to them all, and specially Yang. We weren't that close, but I still kept it a secret from my own team.

Sun and Blake went to a coffee shop and sat down on the roof. Blake sighed then blurted out what was going on. And sun had smart remarks to counter them. She opened up fully to him, it felt so much easier to talk to him then it was the others, maybe because he was a faunas as well. She talked about how she use to be a member, and no longer was. And what made her become a member. They finished their coffee and headed out walking the streets again.

Then Blake and sun talked about the recent crimes going on. She couldn't believe it was the white fang, sun wondered if it was.

Meanwhile Yang walked off with Weiss for a little bit, however instead of sticking with Weiss, she walked off in her own direction after awhile. She just wanted time to think to herself. A few hours had passed, Weiss bumped back into Yang as Yang wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her.

"Hey watch it!" Weiss yelled.

"You watch it!" Yang retorted, then they heard loud noises coming from the docs.

They both started to run towards the docs, and when they arrived they saw Ruby, penny, Blake, and that monkey boy all sitting.

Ruby got up and started to defend Blake saying she explained the whole thing. So she talked to Ruby before she even talked to Yang? Yang was hurt, but figured Ruby was there before her or Weiss were. And maybe she just felt it was easier to open up to Ruby, Ruby did accept everyone after all. Yang watched as Blake and Weiss talked it out, she wanted to talk to Blake alone, maybe once they were all done there, what was that noise anyway?

"Just come to your teammates next time! And not someone else!" Weiss said.

So Weiss forgave Blake after all.

"Of course." Blake replied.

"YEAH! Team RWBY IS BACK TOGETHER!" Ruby shouted.

They headed back to the school and Blake's stomach rumbled.

"Oh, I guess I'm hungrier than I thought." Blake admitted.

"Have you seen our cafeteria sun?" Yang asked. She still didn't like him.

"Uh, no. I don't believe I have." Sun said.

Then Ruby went off on about how good the food was. Yang tugged on Blake's arm and held her back a little ways from the group as they walked.

"You know I'm your partner, you can tell me anything." Yang whispered.

"I know Yang, I was just scared." Blake said.

"I'll be on your side through anything." Yang said. "You just have to talk to me about things. I care about you."

"I care about you too." Blake said. Blake's stomach leaped when Yang told her she cared about her.

"You're like a sister I've never had!" Yang said loudly, then hugged Blake between her boobs hard, even though she realized how much more she actually felt about Blake. She could never admit it.

"HEY!" Ruby yelled, "What about me?"

"You are the little sister I'll always have!" Yang said then laughed, grabbing Ruby around the neck.

"Hey!" Ruby said struggling.

Weiss looked at the three and rolled her eyes, Sun looked confused but smiled.

This was indeed going to be an interesting year.

* * *

 ** _End Note: So That's all for season 1 , I hope you enjoyed it! There will be more on its way, but please feel free to share any thoughts you have on this._**

 ** _I would like to thank all of you who have fav'ed it, followed it, or commented on it. I enjoy the feedback, and feel it helps keep me motivated. Plus it gives me clues on if you guys like it or not. So from the bottom of my heart, thank you._** ** _  
_**


	2. Season 2: Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: This is the first fanfic I've ever done, so please excuse any mistakes. I do not own RWBY. If you do not know what RWBY is I suggest you search it, as it is an awesome show. I adore the characters as you learn more about them. This story is to parallel the original story. Again, I do not own RWBY. There are scenes in this story that are from the actual show, just to show you at what point in time everything is happening. But without further ado, Enjoy!** -XeroWolf_

* * *

RWBY

Season 2

Blake x Yang

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

The semester slowly started to come to an end and Team RWBY became closer. They still had fights, however started to accepted the little things about each other that made each of them unique. Blake and Yang hung out more so with each other then the other two, but sometimes Ruby tagged along. Today happened to be one of those days. The three girls went down by the lake to relax as it was the weekend. Weiss said she had some other important things she had to be doing so she didn't come along. They found a perfect spot then sat against the trees. Yang knew they would be out there for lunch, so she decided to pack one herself for all of them.

"YAYY PICNIC!" Ruby cheered as Yang got out the blanket to spread the food on.

"Yeah! I worked hard on this food!" Yang said pulling things away from Ruby making her wait until it was all unpacked.

"Hard how?" Blake scoffed. "Walking down to the cafeteria and grabbing anything you wanted?"

"Ill have you know that's very hard work," Yang said pointing at her, then grabbing food from Ruby again. "The old man gives me this weird look... As if I'm being a pig even though I'm getting it for everyone!" She gritting her teeth.

"So Blake, Find anything good to read lately?" Ruby asked jumping into her lap as if a dog were to, giving in to the fight of grabbing the food.

This took Blake by surprise. "Why are you in my lap?" Blake asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I do this to Yang all the time." Ruby said sitting up in front of Blake now.

"She does." Yang intercepted putting the finishing touches on her meal.

"I guess I consider you like my sister and feel comfortable enough to do that." Ruby admitted.

Blake laughed softly. "Its ok. And to answer your question, no. I haven't found anything new to read yet. Do you have any suggestions?"

Blake and Ruby talked as Yang finished setting everything up nicely.

"Bon appetit!" Yang yelled over to Ruby and Blake as they were deep in conversation now.

The girls ate and talked as they enjoyed every bite. It was a cool calm day with some overcast, and they figured it was a nice day for taking a break from studying midterms. Blake had another motive in her mind for slacking off for midterms. She couldn't get her head around why the white fang needed all that dust. And what was Adam thinking? Why was he working with someone like Torchwick?

"Boop..." Nora hung down from one of the trees and bopped Blake on the nose.

"Nora!" Blake exclaimed and swatted her out of her face. Nora jumped out of the tree as Ren was able to finally catch up to her.

"Aww..." Yang said. "Now other people know of this spot."

"What do you mean? Ren and I found this place the second day we arrived!" Nora said.

"What?" Ruby said.

"It was after initiation." Ren explained as he usually did.

Nora picked up one of the sandwiches Yang had reached for a second before.

"HEY!" Yang yelled.

"What? Im hungry!" Nora said waving the half eaten sandwich.

"Hmf." Yang grunted then crossed her arms, Yang picked up a sandwich and sat next to Blake watching as Ruby and Nora Play argued about something random.

"How is it going with your other friends?" Blake asked Yang as the others were preoccupied with each other.

"It's not." Yang said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Blake replied.

"It's ok, I have you guys." Yang said and smiled at Blake.

Blake smiled back.

The two had become closer after Yang found out that Blake was a faunas. Yang had felt a certain protection over Blake even though she knew full well Blake could kick just as much ass as she, herself could. They were the perfect team when dueling others. Ruby and Weiss were good as well, when they weren't at each other's throats. Ruby and Weiss's fights had gotten better, the fights were shorter and weren't as heated.

Team RWBY were the top, if not matched by Team JNPR. Jaune had gotten better, however he still was no match for anyone by himself. Pyrrha on the other hand made up for what Jaune lacked.

They stayed at the lake for a little while longer, that is until it started to look like Ruby and Nora were going to start a food fight.

"OKAY!" Yang suddenly said standing up. "I think its time we all go back!"

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" Ruby yelled.

"I WILL DEFEND MY CASTLE!" Nora yelled, but then Ren picked her up by her collar and dragged her away.

Ruby, Blake, and Yang all cleaned up their mess then headed back to the school

"I'm going to the gym for a little." Blake said as they walked back.

"Oh, cool. Can I join?" Yang asked.

"Sure." Blake said. Maybe sparring with someone will help clear her mind.

"I'll go check on Weiss." Ruby said. "She's taking midterms too seriously."

They parted ways Yang putting leftovers in their community kitchen on their floor as Blake went to the gym ahead of her. Yang then went to put the blanket back in their room and saw ruby licking Weiss's face, while Weiss was trying to push her away. Yang was thoroughly confused but ignored what was going on, as she left she said "Have a good time you guys."

"What? NO!" Weiss shouted out for help.

"But you need to stop taking studying so seriously! Every time you look at the book I'm going to lick your face!" Ruby shouted as Yang left shutting the door sighing. She wondered why her sister was so weird.

She went to the lockers and grabbed her gauntlets, then headed to the gym. Blake was sparring with some of the objects the school provided, but they were beating her easy surprisingly.

"Hey! I'm finally here. Sorry about the wait." Yang said waving towards Blake who seemed focused on what she was ready to attack.

"Hi." Blake said then sliced the object in half.

"You seem a little...Off." Yang said and walked up to her.

"It's nothing." Blake replied.

That's all Blake said for the rest of the night other than small talk. Yang grew increasingly worried about her, but there was nothing she could do until Blake opened up to her about whatever was troubling her. Yang was able to best her most of the time until she made Blake mad, then Blake was able to pin her down, their faces just inches apart from each other. Blake ashamed, she got off of Yang then suggested they be done.

The two took a shower then entered the room to find Ruby tied to the bed by some spare pieces of rope that they had used to tie up one of the beds by as Weiss studied silently.

"Ouch, that's harsh." Yang said.

"I had no other choice." Weiss defended. "She wouldn't leave me alone! She even followed me into the bathroom!"

"Ruby..." Yang said. "Why did you do that?"

"NEVER SURRENDER!" Ruby yelled. "But Yang?" Ruby said in an innocent tone. "Can you please untie me?"

"NO!" Weiss shouted. "Not until she leaves me alone."

"You heard the lady." Yang replied.

"BUT Yang! I thought you were my sister?!" Ruby said fake tears in her eyes.

"You have to learn to fight your own battles little sis!" Yang laughed as she replied laying across her own bed.

"But you are part of my team!" Ruby countered.

"When a team member ties another team member up cause they are being annoying, the other team members need to mind their business!" Weiss interjected.

Yang shrugged then got ready for bed. Blake crawled in bed and was reading.  
"Hey, I thought you said you haven't found anything new?" Ruby asked as she looked over at Blake.

"Just rereading one of my old books." Blake said. When she was actually reading and studying everything she learned so far.

'Well, maybe she isn't acting different.' Yang thought to herself and went to sleep.

It wasn't long before Weiss had untied Ruby and they had gone to bed too. Blake was still up reading her book for while longer.

* * *

Morning had come and Blake was the first up. She continued to study what she was reading last night, the other girls got up one by one. Blake paid little to no attention to them.

"Still reading?" Yang asked as she hung from the top bed looking down at Blake.

"Yes." Blake said.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Yang asked.

"Yes." Blake replied again.

"Is the only word you know right now 'Yes.' ?" Yang asked.

"Yes." Blake replied smartly.

"Okay then. When you want to talk, I'm all ears." Yang said.

"Okay." Blake finally said something different.

Yang looked at her noticing Blake was already dressed for the day, then decided to get ready as well. Once everyone was finished they all headed down to the cafeteria, However ruby doubled back cause she said she forgot something.

Team JNPR was already there eating breakfast.

"Hey guys!" Yang said sitting down along with Blake and Weiss.

"Hey." Jaune replied.

Nora flicked a green grape at Yang.

"Hey!" Yang shouted at her.

Nora snickered, but did it again. This time Yang caught it in her mouth and Nora cheered.

"What'Cha doing?" Yang asked as Blake took out her book again.

"Nothing." Blake said and closed it.

Ruby appeared moments later smashing a huge binder on the table.

"Sisters! Friends!...Weiss!" Ruby started.

Blake seemed unenthused about what Ruby was going on about, Yang seemed mildly interested.

"Fourscore and seven minutes ago I had a dream" Ruby started.

"This ought to be good." Yang said sarcastically, then caught another piece of food Nora was flinging at her.

Ruby continued on about how she wanted to have the most fun that anyone had ever had as a team.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss accused.

"I am not a crook." Ruby defended.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" Ruby enthused.

"I like kicking my semester off with a Yang!" Yang interrupted. No one laughed, but she thought she was pretty damn funny anyway.

Nora threw an apple at Yang's face, Yang was no longer was paying any attention to what Ruby was saying after that, she looked for a piece of food then found a green apple to throw it back at Nora. Then. It. Was. On! Nora picked up a pie and threw it at Yang, however it missed and hit Weiss in the face.

"Uh oh..." Yang said under her breath.

The whole team looked at Weiss in shock. What would she do?

They all stared at Weiss, shocked and Team JNPR couldn't believe their eyes ether. Nora Blamed Ren for it, however just then Weiss found the messiest piece of food and through it at Nora, which accidentally hit Pyrrha. It wasn't long before Team JNPR and Team RWBY were fighting with everyone's food in the cafeteria. A lot of the students started to run out the door. Team RWBY and Team JNPR fought hand to hand, food to food, for the next half hour until Ruby landed the final blow, avenging her team mates, right before Professor Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin entered.

Both teams couldn't help but laugh as they settled down, It was all in good fun anyway. As Yang stood up after crashing back from the sky, she blushed. Had Blake seen under her skirt? But at least she could pull off the blush as something else. Each team was an absolute mess.

Both teams decided to head back to their rooms and get cleaned up before continuing on the day. Weiss hating how sticky she felt rushed to get her things then head to the showers, ruby, Yang, and Blake held back a little finding their items to take with them.

"Way to win one for the team little sis!" Yang said and nudged her sisters shoulder with her fist.

"Aww, it was nothing." Ruby said modestly.

"I thought we were goners for sure once they took Weiss, Yang, and I out." Blake admitted.

"Way to have faith in your fearless leader!" Ruby said and struck a pose.

Blake smiled. She enjoyed times like these with her friends. When she was with the white fang, it felt like all she could do was be serious and plan for the next move. She felt as if she never really was able to have a childhood. She took these moments to heart and never for granted.

"I'll see ya!" Ruby said grabbing the last thing she needed and dashed towards the showers.

"Nice underwear." Blake said to Yang.

"What? You saw?!" Yang exclaimed.

"Ohhh, yeah." Blake said smiling.

"Hmf." Yang said, but was silent as they took their showers.

"Hey you guys, Weiss and I are going to the library if you want to find us!" Ruby's shout echoed through the stalls.

"Okay!" Yang yelled back.

Yang exited her stall with her towel wrapped around her to stay covered up. Blake was already out and changing, Yang couldn't help but peek over every so often, little did she know Blake was doing the same. Although that morning seemed happy and lighthearted, Blake's mind started to trail back to the white fang, and started to push her into seclusion again.

Blake waited for Yang to then they both headed to the library where they saw ruby trying to teach Weiss how to play a board game.

"This is so on!" Yang yelled recognizing the game and challenged ruby.

Yang beat Ruby and Weiss flat out. Sun and Neptune appeared and joined them, however Blake stormed off and went back to the room. Blake's mind couldn't stop swimming with all her thoughts. Yang watched her as she walked off and decided to keep her distance, Blake would come to her if something was wrong, right? With Yang being distracted, Neptune crushed her at the board game. Which made her extremely mad, being beaten by someone she didn't even know.

Blake sat on her bed and thought about everything over and over again, she was slightly annoyed at how close sun had gotten to her in the library as well, what was his deal anyway? Did he like her? She glared into the darkness shaking that out of her head, there were other more important things to think about than if some guy liked her. She curled herself up as she thought about all the possible outcomes.

The rest of her teammates entered discussing the game Yang just lost at, Blake jumped up and was about to leave before Weiss stopped her.

"Lately you have been quiet, antisocial, and moody..." Weiss stated.

"Uhh... have you met Blake?" Yang asked sarcastically, however she recognized Blake was acting different as well and wanted to know why, so she didn't push it.

Weiss continued on. "You made a promise to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong."

Just then Blake broke down and explained everything to them. Yang tried to reassure her that Ozpin and the hunters were going to take care of it, however Blake didn't want to hear that. She felt as if the white fang were stronger then everyone. So they put it to a vote, and in the end decided to get some Intel on what was going on.

They figured tomorrow after classes they would go out; Ruby and Weiss to check the Schnee families files, Blake was going to sneak into a white fang gathering, and Yang was going to visit an old friend.

Late that night Blake silently crept out of bed, Yang hadn't fallen asleep yet and looked over to see Blake leaving. Yang jumped out of bed quietly so she wouldn't wake Weiss or ruby up and followed Blake. Blake heard someone behind her, she jumped to face backwards and put up her fists ready for a fight. Then she noticed it was only Yang.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked quietly.

"I could ask you the same." Yang retorted.

"I just couldn't sleep." Blake admitted.

"Why?" Yang asked.

"I don't know, I'm just scared." Blake said.

Yang walked up to her and embraced her tightly. "You know," Yang started. "You could have talked to us before now."

Slowly Blake wrapped her arms around Yang as well. The two stood there hugging for a few minutes. Yang sighed then grabbed Blake's hand and started to walk towards the stadium.

"Where are we going?" Blake asked.

"You'll see." Yang said.

When they reached it, Yang traveled under the bleachers with Blake and stayed hidden there.

"I know it's not as pretty as our other spot, but it's kind of late at night and I don't feel like fighting any grim right now if there are any out there currently." Yang admitted.

Blake went over to Yang and hugged her again. She didn't want to let go, she didn't know what would happen if she did. Her insides were going every which way and she needed someone to hold her so she knew she was stable and didn't have a chance of spontaneously exploding. Yang who had felt that from Blake held her and reassured that she could hold her as long as Blake needed, however Yang suggested they sat down first. So they found a nice spot and Yang remembered the seat cushions they had for the bleachers and grabbed some to make a little bed for her and Blake to lay on. Yang held on to Blake all night until they both passed out. As they laid there silently Yang was thinking how nice it was to have Blake in her arms, and how sweet she smelled. Blake was thinking of how nice it was to be held by Yang, and how she seemed to help quiet her racing thoughts. Nether wanted this moment to end, but sadly it had to.

* * *

Morning came quickly. Yang woke up with a jolt which startled Blake up too.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"What time is it? How long have we been here for?" Yang asked, and noticed how the sun was peeking through the windows all the way through the bleachers.

They rushed and put the cushions back and headed towards their room again, luckily nether Ruby nor Weiss were up.

Yang grabbed onto Blake's hand and pulled her close, hugging her one last time before the day had to start.

"Last night felt nice." Yang said whispering.

"It did." Blake said softly.

The two let go of each other as they had to start the day. However both were thinking about the previous night, and wondered what the other actually thought it might have been. Both were worried that they thought it was just a friendly gesture, while both wanted something more from their relationship. Either way, Yang and Blake stayed close to each other all day.

The day seemed to be long and tedious. Thankfully their last class ended and they dashed to their room, as they were finished getting dressed, sun appeared out of nowhere, hanging from a tree in the window. He had brought his friend Neptune with him who was clinging to the side of the building.

After figuring out what sun and Neptune were up to, They decided since sun was also a faunas that he could go with Blake, and Neptune could go with Yang as she didn't have a partner. Yang wasn't all to happy with the pairing, she was jealous of sun as he was handsome, strong, and a guy who could totally be a perfect match for Blake. Or maybe she was jealous because even though she knew she and Blake had different missions, she wanted more time with her. All these thoughts were confusing Yang as she thought about them more and more. Blake was likewise jealous of Neptune as he seemed to be a perfect match for Yang. He was her level of cool, and he seemed like a push over, so she could totally get him to do things easily. Little did Blake know, that Neptune was nothing that Yang wanted.

As they agreed on where each were going to go, they also decided where to meet up. After they finished planning everything out, they each parted their separate ways.

"So Neptune, ever been on a motorcycle before?" Yang asked.

"Umm, nope." He replied.

"Well today is your lucky day!" Yang said and headed out with him.

"So kitten, what are we going to do first?" Sun asked as they walked in the opposite direction.

"Don't ever call me kitten." Blake growled.

"Ok...ok... sorry!" Sun said apologetically.

Yang and Neptune had arrived their destination first and started to talk with Junior. Neptune was blown away by how coolly she handled things. For what seemed like hours she tried to coax information out of him by flirting with him. She was a girl after all, she was naturally born with good looks, It wasn't her fault if he got wrong signals from her, and if he tried to do something to her, she could always kick his ass. Nevertheless even though she tried, she was unable to get any information out of him. Yang decided it was time to leave. As Yang and Neptune got on the bike and were getting ready to leave, she received a call from Blake saying they needed help, she heard sun in the background Sun yelling for help as well.

"Where are you guys?!" Yang panicked.

Just then, Blake and sun ran past their location, Yang looked over then muttered under her breath.

"I think that was them" Neptune replied.

"Yeah, I got it." Yang retorted. "Hang on!"

'Shit.' She thought to herself. 'Come on!'

Then Yang started to chase them on her motorcycle, They were far behind them, but soon caught up. Blake and sun were jumping off of cars trying to dodge a huge robot chasing them. While the huge robot was chasing them it swiped the cars out of its way as if they were nothing more then flies.

How were they going to defeat this thing? First things first, they had to halt its trajectory.

"We gotta slow it down!" Yang yelled back at Neptune.

"Got it." Neptune said.

"Hold on!" Yang yelled again as she tried to get closer.

Neptune lost balance as she swerved around cars that were both on the ground and flying at them. As soon as he was able to regain balance he took out his weapon and tried shooting at it. Then as he lunged at the robot, Yang saw that his weapon turned into a lance-like weapon.

"Idiot." Yang muttered. Fine, then he is a lost cause, she thought.

Sun had tried to help him, but it backfired and threw both Neptune and him off the side of the bridge. Weiss had just arrived announcing she was in position. She was able to put ice on the ground and made the big robot slip onto a lower level for easier ground fighting. Sun and Neptune were nowhere to be found, however all of team RWBY was there. Ruby started to shout out team combos to try to take this behemoth of a robot down. First off was freezer burn, Weiss bringing the ice, and Yang bringing the burn to try to blind him with mist. They scattered so they'd stay off his radar view, next up was checkmate which was a combo attack of Weiss and Blake to try to weaken him, After that was lady bug. Ruby and Blake to disarm him, literally. With one arm gone, Yang then jumped on his back to try to give him as much damage as she could, however he blasted backwards and pinned her into one of the bridges pillars, then he punched her through another pillar as she fell to the ground, taking extreme damage. What he didn't know was, for every hit Yang received, made her that much stronger.

Even though Blake knew of her power, she couldn't help but cry out Yang's name due to the very surreal fight that was happening before her eyes. Even though she knew Yang powered up with each hit, it looked as if she was knocked out for good. Yang hit the ground hard then she stood up, angrier then ever, her eyes a deep fiery red.

The behemoth robot went to punch her again, however she counter punched with a punch of her own, locking their fists, stopping him in his tracks. Then she swung back and punched the robot's fist again and completely shattered his other arm. The robot kicked Yang backwards flying past ruby and Blake.

"Bumblebee!" Ruby shouted out.

Blake took her weapon and through it towards Yang for Yang to catch it, then Blake slung Yang towards the robot again, knocking it backwards.

"We have to slow it down!" Ruby yelled.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Weiss countered.

"Ice Flower!" Ruby suggested.

Ruby used the sniper part of her weapon while Weiss supplied more ice, as ruby shot her weapon, this launched ice crystals to form all over the robot, meanwhile Yang and Blake were getting ready for another combo attack of their own, as Yang landed a massive punch on the robot, It completely shattered into multiple pieces. This through Torchwick from the robot, exposing him. Yang shot a blast at him, but before the blast landed, this mysterious girl came down and blocked it with her umbrella. He spoke, and as he nodded his cap in farewell, Yang rushed at him to try and punch them, however it was just a copy, they had already gotten on the jet and were flying away.

The team looked as they were flying away, Weiss made some witty banter which the team didn't think was that good.

Just then, ruby realized Sun and Neptune weren't there anymore. Little did they know, they had abandoned them, thinking the girls had it covered. After all their manly egos were crushed for being no help what so ever.

The girls headed back to beacon and grabbed some dinner to take back to their dorm room.

"Man, I'm beat!" Ruby exclaimed as she walked into the room.

"Yeah, I think I'll head to the showers once I finish this." Yang said referring to her food.

"Sounds like a good idea." Weiss said in agreement. "All this fighting has made my hair dirty, not to mention these clothes are dirty as well."

Ruby rolled her eyes, wearing white in fights never ended well, that's why Ruby wore black and red. Plus she felt like it fit her.

They ate in silence, all the while Blake was thinking about what was or wasn't going on. She couldn't make heads or tails of what the white fang was planning, or why they were working with Torchwick. Going to that rally just added more questions then it did to solve any. Yang got up and through the wrapper to the hamburger she was eating away. She then headed out for a shower, Weiss followed her a few moments after, leaving Blake and Ruby in the room by themselves.

"So, did you find anything out at the rally?" Ruby asked Blake.

"No." Blake said.

"That machine was crazy." Ruby said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, I guess." Blake replied eating slowly as she was lost in her own mind.

Ruby saw that Blake wasn't really in the mood for a conversation, so she decided to do some light reading instead. Blake finished her food and did likewise.

It wasn't long before Yang and Weiss returned, Yang trying to teach Weiss how to joke properly, but Weiss was just rolling her eyes.

"So did you guys find anything out?" Yang asked ruby.

"Well, I uhh..." Ruby started innocently. "We ran into penny before we entered, so I went off with penny before we learned anything. Weiss?" Ruby looked over and asked if Weiss had found out anything.

"Well, I did get some documents however I haven't gone through them yet due to us encountering a giant robot!" Weiss stated in an irritated voice.

Just then, Blake got up and walked out the door, Yang dressed in a tank and some boxers chased after her.

"Wait, Where are you going?" Yang said trying to catch up to her.

"Out for a walk, what do you need?" Blake said spitefully.

"I just want to make sure you're ok." Yang said catching up finally as Blake had stopped to look back towards Yang.

"I'm fine." Blake replied.

"Good, then do you want to go to our bleachers?" Yang suggested.

Blake thought about it for a minute, she figured it might be for the best and she agreed to go with Yang. Yang dashed back to the room putting on a pair of pj pants and grabbing a blanket, then met back up with Blake to head towards the stadium.

When they arrived, it was deserted again. They pulled out the cushions and laid on them on ether side, facing each other. The blanket over both of them.

"So, that bumblebee combo really worked out earlier." Yang said. "Now, I understand why ruby went with that name, you provide the flight, I'll provide the sting!" Yang stated enthusiastically.

Blake smiled at this, even though everything in her brain was in shambles, Yang some how seemed to make everything right, even if for just a little. "Yeah, I guess so." Blake said chuckling a little bit.

Yang reached over and grabbed Blake's hand. "Are you hurt though?" Yang asked concerned.

"I should be asking you that!" Blake stated. "You're the one who got beat up the most."

"Ehh, I'm fine. Semblance and all." Yang said shrugging it off.

"Yeah, I know but-" Blake started.

"I'm fine." Yang said then pulled Blake to her, and holding her. However doing so she winced, and this didn't get pass Blake. Blake being curious and not paying attention to her next few actions sat up pinning Yang down as she lifted up Yang's tank, which reviled a huge bruise. Yang blushed as Blake pulled it higher then even Blake had expected, Yang had no bra on.

"I'm sorry!" Blake said blushing and turning away getting off of yang, but the next minute rounded on Yang. "But you are hurt!"

"It'll be gone in the morning!" Yang retorted.

"But still!" Blake argued. Even though she was no longer part of the white fang, she couldn't help but feel responsible for her teammates injury. She sat up fully and brought her legs to her chest hugging them.

"Whats wrong?" Yang asked looking up at her, eventually sitting with her.

"I just..." Blake squeaked out. "I'm sorry you got hurt."

"It's alright!" Yang said trying to reassure her.

"No, its not. Its because of me-" Blake started.

"Well, It's because of you I'm probably still alive." Yang said and wrapped an arm around her.

"What?" Blake asked, trying to hold back tears.

"Well, if none of us had one another, none of us would have been able to defeat that thing." Yang explained.

"I know, but I probably-"

"helped out today, as a team." Yang said.

"Bu-"

Yang leaned over and kissed her. She really didn't know why or what made her suddenly do that, maybe to help Blake feel better, or maybe make herself feel better? To silence Blake? All of a sudden a rush of thoughts came storming through her head and she backed up. Blake looked as stunned as she felt.

"I-...I'm sorry." Yang apologized, then got up and walked off.

Blake was left there in silence. She no longer could formulate any type of meaning to any thoughts she had rushing in her head. Yang kissed her. Yang... Kissed her? Did she kiss back? Had she wanted to kiss back? What did it mean? How did it make her feel? She stayed there under the bleachers for the night to try to give herself some thinking space. Now she had even more questions she couldn't begin to answer. And why did Yang leave? Had she meant to kiss Blake? Blake was hoping that the night would have been peaceful like the other night, but Yang just left her. She didn't even explain why she kissed her.

Yang had gone back to the room where ruby was reading and Weiss was sleeping looking like a princess.

"Hello Yang, wheres Blake?" Ruby whispered as she saw her sister enter.

Yang was feeling really ashamed but answered. "I'm not sure. I-I did something and I'm not sure how she feels about it."

"What?" Ruby asked both surprised and curious.

"It's nothing. Just forget about it." Yang said holding her arms to her chest.

"Did you hurt her?" Ruby asked.

Yang jumped in the bed and didn't say anything for the rest of the night, Ruby asked more questions but Yang didn't answer. Weiss was woken up and told Ruby to be quiet, so Ruby let it go. Even so, both Yang and Blake were left to their own thoughts about what just occurred.

* * *

 ** _End Note: So That's all for season 2 Chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it! There will be more on its way, but please feel free to share any thoughts you have on this. I will have Chapter 2, then a 2.5 for *coughs* reasons, then most likely a chapter 3+4 together. I wanted to get this out to show you guys I haven't forgotten about this! Sorry I'm a little slow on getting chapters out. I would like to thank all of you who have fav'ed it, followed it, or commented on it. I enjoy the feedback, and feel it helps keep me motivated. Plus it gives me clues on if you guys like it or not. So from the bottom of my heart, thank you._**


	3. Season 2: Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: This is the first fanfic I've ever done, so please excuse any mistakes. I do not own RWBY. If you do not know what RWBY is I suggest you search it, as it is an awesome show. I adore the characters as you learn more about them. This story is to parallel the original story. Again, I do not own RWBY. There are scenes in this story that are from the actual show, just to show you at what point in time everything is happening. But without further ado, Enjoy!** -XeroWolf_

* * *

RWBY

Season 2

 _Blake x Yang_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Weeks had passed since that night happened. Blake wasn't really eating or sleeping, She wasn't really studying even though her nose was always in a book looking at something. She slept in classes, her team didn't know what was going on. The schools dance was coming up soon, Yang and Weiss were working really hard since team CFVY was away on a mission, so they picked up where team CFVY left off.

One day after class, as team RWBY was leaving, Sun had come up to Blake and asked if she would go to the dance with him, she turned him down then started to walk off. Ruby saw this as a time for intervention. Yang however was worried about it, she felt the intervention would be good, but how would Blake react to her personally? So later that night they went into their dorm, Yang sat next to Blake, who didn't seem to flinch or run away, and Ruby sat with Weiss. They explained that they wanted Blake to go to the dance, that it would be good for her. Blake, however countered about what was going on with the white fang and all the robberies, and all the unanswered questions. Yang explained how her and Weiss were planning it, explaining about team CFVY being late. Yang said that since they were planning it, they would make sure Blake had the perfect night. Yang tried to reassure her that once it was over with, they would pick up on the investigation with Torchwick and the white fang once she was well rested and ready to go. Blake still felt it was still a waste of time, she stood up and left.

The three sighed as they watched Blake leave.

"Maybe we should just give her more space, besides...there is still more things that need to be finished." Weiss suggested.

Yang felt as if she had given Blake enough space. Blake didn't seem interested in talking with any of them, and she would get nowhere by herself. Ruby, Yang, and Weiss headed down to set up the finishing touches on the dance, all figuring how to help Blake as they each did something. Yang was moving big stereos around for the best sound, and Weiss was picking out doilies. Ruby however, was worried about Blake and did nothing. Yang saw this and figured it was up to her to convince Blake to come.

When they were done with what they needed to do, Yang headed back to the room noticing Blake still hadn't returned. Yang grabbed Ruby's laser pointer that ruby enthusiastically used on her displays of combo attack patterns and layouts for the team, then headed to the library.

Yang knew she had to get answers from Blake, it had gone on to long with nether of them really speaking to the other, and Blake seemed to need her team on her side, otherwise she was mentally tearing herself apart.

Yang saw Blake was at a computer then put the laser pointer at the computer trying to get her attention. Hoping she would realize this as a signal to come over. She saw that Blake had noticed it, but wasn't getting the signal.

"Come on..." Yang muttered to herself. "Come here, I'm back here..."

Yang continued to try to get her attention. With much coaxing, she saw Blake stand up.

"Good!" Yang thought. Then made the pointer trail in a path back to her, and just as she wanted, Blake followed. Then finally Blake was standing right in front of her.

"HELLOOOO!" Yang sang out.

"What are you-"  
"We need to talk." Yang said then grabbed Blake's wrist, dashing off to an empty classroom.

Yang climbed on the teacher's desk to get comfortable, while Blake paced the floor, not knowing what Yang was going to talk to her about. Yang was able to have Blake sit down with her after a little coaxing, Blake seemed to tired to stand up for long anyway.

Yang started to talk about her and Ruby's past. Where they grew up, that both their parents were huntsmen, and about summer rose, Ruby's mother. How it effected her and Ruby both. And that it wasn't long before she found out that her mother wasn't summer, that it was raven. That raven had left her dad just after Yang was born. No one had seen her since.

"Why did she leave you?" Blake asked concerned for Yang.

Yang stood up, looking at the blackboard explaining, that she didn't know why. But she wanted to find out, and how that pushed her to the extreme as a little girl. Walking for hours, putting her and her baby sister in harm's way. And if it wasn't for Qrow, her stubbornness would have gotten both her and Ruby killed.

"Yang, I'm sorry that happened to you." Blake said standing up. "And I understand what you are trying to tell me, but this is different. I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers! I can't just-"

"I told you, I'm not telling you to stop!" Yang retorted knowing what Blake was going to say.

Yang explained that she never found out what happened with her mother, or why she left her at such a young age when she needed her the most. This made Blake feel really bad. She continued to say that she would never let that search control her like it had when she was a kid.

Blake countered that Yang didn't understand, however Yang countered that Blake didn't understand the harm she was doing to herself with not sleeping and hardly eating.

"What would you do if Roman Torchwick walked through that door right now?" Yang shouted, furious at Blake for not understanding her deepest concern.

"I'd fight him!" Blake replied.

"You'd lose!" Yang pushed Blake back a little.

"I can stop him!" Blake said and pushed back, to no avail.

"You can't even stop me." Yang pushed her again, feeling how weak and frail she was, she had pushed so hard, she knocked Blake on the teacher's desk by accident.

Blake, looking as if she was holding back tears put her head down so Yang wouldn't see. Yang walked up to Blake and held her in her arms, knowing it was a hard thing to swallow. Blake seemed so frail. What good was she if she couldn't even help her friend take care of herself? It felt nice to hold her, to be close to her. Yang then remembered she had kissed Blake, but right now she felt as though Blake needed human contact. She continued speaking, saying shes not asking her to stop, That she just wanted Blake to rest. Feeling the hug went on for long enough, she let go and started to walk away.

"And if you do feel like coming out tomorrow, I'll save you a dance." Yang said winking, then walked away.

Blake sighed. She wanted to talk to Yang more, but it seemed like Yang was in a hurry to go, maybe there was still more she needed to set up? Maybe tonight she could talk to Yang at their spot, talk about what happened weeks ago. Blake had decided that she liked it, that maybe Yang and her could be together, but what if that's not what Yang had wanted? She had all those questions, Blake pushed them to the back of her mind as it seemed like Yang was avoiding her, just as she seemed to be avoiding Yang.

"That's it, tonight we talk about it." Blake decided out loud.

Blake decided to wait for Yang in the room, however when she got back to the room, Yang was already there with Ruby. Weiss was out doing whatever she was doing.

"Hey Blake." Ruby said halfheartedly.

"Hey Ruby." Blake said back tired. "Yang, can I speak to you privately about what you said earlier?"

"Ok, I'll leave for a lit-" Ruby said getting up.

"No, It's ok Ruby. Yang and I need to go for a walk." Blake said.

"You sure?" Yang asked.

Blake nodded her head.

Yang and Blake left the room, then Yang asked where they were going. Blake told her she wanted to talk at their hideout.

Once there Blake tried to steady her nerves.

"You know..." Blake started looking away from Yang and leaning on one of the metal frames. "The last time we were here... you kissed me."

"Yeah I-"

"Don't apologize." Blake demanded as she turned around and stared at Yang dead in the eyes. "Just tell me why."

"I-...I guess I like you." Yang finally admitted both out loud and to herself, fully.

Blake relaxed a little.

"You know... I like you too." Blake admitted.

The two stared at each other, not knowing what to really say from there. Yang however decided to step forward towards Blake.

"You-you like me? Like... like me-like me?" Yang asked, reaching her hands out to Blake's.

"Yes, I like you-like you." Blake said grabbing a hold Yang's hands in response.

Yang pulled Blake into a tight hug, and heard a grunt come out of Blake's mouth.

"Oh sorry!" Yang said then let go fast.

"It's ok. You were right earlier." Blake said. "I can barely walk. I'm hardly a match for a gust of wind."

Yang smiled a little, then decided to get all the cushions and put them down like normal. Blake had retrieved the blanket from last time, as she had found a perfect hiding space for it before.

"So that's where it went off to." Yang said.

"Are you going to run away from me like last time?" Blake asked.

"Not if you don't want me to." Yang said sitting down and holding out her hand inviting Blake next to her, to use her hand to stabilize Blake as she sat next to her. Blake did as Yang wanted, held her hand on the way down. She stumbled a little, but was able to use Yang to stabilize her. She had kind of fallen on Yang, thankfully Yang was a better cushion then what they were actually laying on. Blake leaned against Yang, Yang sat there holding her. She decided to grab the blanket from Blake and put it on them.

"So what does this make us?" Yang asked, worried. Her heart racing fast.

"What ever you want us to be. If you want we can stay friends, or you can be my girlfriend." Blake suggested, wanting the latter.

"I want to be girlfriends..." Yang said softly.

"Me too." Blake admitted. "But... I would feel bad for Sun..."

"What? Why?" Yang asked worried.

"He did ask me to the dance first-" Blake started, She had thought about Sun and figured she didn't like him like that, he annoyed her to much. He was a good friend, but just wasn't what she was looking for.

"So?" Yang countered.

"I don't like him, and even though he is part monkey, he sort of acts like a puppy." Blake said.

"So, wouldn't that mean that you wouldn't like him? Or even want to be around him?" Yang countered.

"It's not like that. I do like him as a friend cause he isn't scary like a dog, but when we were defeating the robot, his and Neptune's feelings got hurt because we were able to actually fight better then them. He seems very...weak. I guess I just don't want to lose a friend, or any type of Faunas help we can get. But would that hurt you?" Blake asked staring into Yang's lilac eyes.

Yang thought about it and sighed. She understood where Blake was coming from.

"No, I understand." Yang decided. "You can go with him to the dance. But I still get your first dance!"

Blake laughed a little. "Don't worry, it's all yours."

Yang leaned in and kissed Blake, Blake kissed back gently. She was so frail Yang thought to herself.

"Come on, let's lay down completely, you need your rest." Yang said.

And so they laid in each others arms all night. Blake, as expected passed out almost as soon as they were settled, Yang stayed up watching her figure in the moon light that crept through the bleachers. She was extremely beautiful Yang thought. She thought that the first time she laid eyes on her, as Blake was passing her and...her ex friends. Her ex friends hadn't spoken to her since that night. And they seemed to make it very clear where they stood. So much for faithful friends. But now she had her sister, Blake, and Weiss, along with team JNPR and team CFVY. Who needed them anyway?

Yang stroked Blake's cheek, and Blake nuzzled into her hand gently. Yang leaned in and kissed Blake's forehead then tried to get some rest herself. It was a big day tomorrow, she was going to have to get ready, as well as get Ruby ready. She knew Ruby was not to thrilled about wearing high heels. As she thought about what tomorrow was going to bring, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day she woke up first, Blake already looked ten times better. Yang decided to get up leaving her scarf she had on still, due to not changing her night clothes from last night, on Blake. Blake stirred awake silently. She opened her eyes to see Yang gently laying her scarf on her.

"Yang, what are you doing?" Blake asked softly in a tired voice.

"Well, I didn't want you to worry that I was just going to leave you here. I was going to bring back some breakfast as you slept." Yang said.

"Oh. ok." Blake muttered as she was passing back out again already.

Yang petted her head softly then kissed her forehead. She went to the cafeteria and saw Ruby and Weiss down there already.

"HEY!" Ruby shouted. "Where were you and Blake last night?"

"Everything's fine. We just had some things to work out, which we did. We kind of passed out, and she's still asleep, so I figured I'd get her some breakfast so she can get as much sleep as possible."

"Good idea." Weiss said. "Did either of you find a date?"

"She's going to go with Sun, I'm just going to go alone." Yang said.

"AWW, you won't be alone sis! You'll have me!" Ruby said.

"And me." Weiss said. "I have too much to focus on than whether or not I get a date."

Ruby blushed then looked off to the side, away from Weiss. Something was up with those two, Yang couldn't figure it out. She wanted to get back to Blake before someone found her sleeping by herself. Yang knew she slept in, but didn't realize just how late it was. It was already rounding on eleven in the morning, and there was still a lot to do. She hurried and grabbed a few things to take back, the old man stared at her. She smiled nervously and waved.

"Just going to take a few things!" Yang said...Taking more than just a few things.

Yang had returned to Blake, and saw she was still sleeping peacefully. Yang sat the tray next to the makeshift bed, then sat down herself.

"Blake..." Yang said softly stroking Blake's head. "Blake, wake up..."

"hmm...mmm..mm." Blake replied.

"What?" Yang asked.

"Do I have to?" Blake said sleepily.

"It's already eleven." Yang explained. "I have food." She tried persuading Blake. But it didn't work.

"Fine, I'll just eat it myself." Yang said.

Blake laid her head on Yang's lap as Yang started to eat. A few bites in Blake opened her mouth slightly still laying down. Yang saw this and wondered what Blake was doing. Then Blake tried to slowly reach towards the food, but was to weak to.

Yang saw this and signed, then she smiled then handed Blake a piece of toast and some milk. Blake nibbled on the toast for a little while holding the milk, Yang decided it would be better if she put the milk down so Blake didn't spill it, And just tried the toast for a little.

"Do you have a dress?" Yang asked.

"Mmhmm..." Blake said as she nibbled.

"I got a dress in town a while back, it seemed busy, I wonder who else had gotten a dress there for the dance tonight." Yang thought absentmindedly out loud. "Ruby already has an outfit. She had gotten it awhile ago and still fits into it. Although she hates high heels."

"Mmm..." Blake said, then tried to paw at her milk, Yang brought it closer to her and let her take a drink.

"You sure you don't want to get up?" Yang suggested.

"I want to lay down in bed." Blake admitted.

"That would be nice." Yang said. "Do you just want to go to the room?"

"No, let's finish breakfast." Blake now using coherent words.

"Then maybe a shower to wake you up a little." Yang suggested.

"Yeah." Blake agreed.

Blake had sat up, now a little more awake than before. They finished their breakfast in silence then Yang picked up the cushions while Blake was in charge of the tray. Once Yang was finished with the cushions, She took the tray from Blake and told her to head towards the showers, giving her the blanket to take back to the room. Yang said she she would be there in a second once she dropped the tray off.

So Blake did just that. As Blake entered the room, she noticed Ruby was there already. Blake put the blanket down in the room and grabbed a pair of extra pajamas so she can walk around in them before getting fully dressed for the night, she also grabbed her shower things.

"Hey, you're looking better!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah, a bit." Blake said. "I'm going in for a shower."

"OH! Good idea! Before it gets too crowded." Ruby said, then got off her bed and grabbed her own bath things as well.

Yang was just coming in as they were leaving. "I'll see you guys in there!"

At least Ruby was going with her just in case she still was unstable. Yang gathered her own things and headed for the showers. It wasn't to bad. There was a line, Blake, Ruby, and her were all at the end of it. As the stalls emptied they were able to move forward, However one of the stalls never had the person leave it.

Ruby had gotten worried that the person had gone unconscious in there, so she peered in and saw Weiss taking her time doing every little detail of her body.

"WEISS!" Ruby exclaimed.

Yang and Blake listened to them argue with each other until they were able to get their own stalls.

"And stay out Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Ugh!" Ruby said

Finally all of them were able to take showers to get ready for the nights event. Ruby was the first one out, followed by Yang, then Blake. Weiss still was taking her sweet little time.

"I wonder if it would make the water freeze up on her if we all flushed the toilets at once..." Ruby said manically.

"I don't know, want to try?" Yang asked.

"Yes." Ruby said.

They gathered a few of the other girls quietly to prepare for this attack, once everyone was at their positions and making sure no one else was going to be harmed- Or frozen, Ruby lead the countdown, and all of them flushed the toilets at once. This indeed made the water cold, and made Weiss yell in the shower. They heard a few of the guys in the guy's bathroom shout as well.

"Whoops." Yang said, none of them had figured it would have messed with the guys stalls as well. Ruby started to laugh, along with Yang and the others of the shower.

"Ugh! Ruby!" Weiss yelled out from her shower.

"Come on. Our work here is done." Yang said, then those three headed to their room. Blake had laid down too rest some more while Yang was laying out both her and Ruby's dresses.

"Weiss has something like this, and so do a few other girls." Ruby stated. "But they are different in a way...I'm so happy I have my red dress." Ruby said and petted it.

"I wonder what color Blake is going to be wearing..." Yang wondered out loud.

"Black." Blake said sleepily.

"Haha, that's funny." Ruby said.

"Oh?" Yang inquired.

"Well, Weiss is going to wear white, I'm going to wear red. Blake is going to wear black... so the order should be, you should wear Yellow, Gold, or something like that. But you are wearing white." Ruby explained.

"Well, I guess that's what I get for getting a dress last minute." Yang said then shrugged.

Yang focused on her hair to make sure it flowed perfectly the way she liked it. After a little while, Weiss burst in the door yelling at Ruby.

"Shhhh!" Ruby and Yang pleaded with her and pointed at Blake. However Weiss wasn't having it.

"How dare you!" Weiss went on and on. Then finally Blake got up and threw a pillow at Weiss knocking her back.

"Weiss, if you don't shut up, I swear I will make you." Blake threatened. She seemed to be throwing off a black aura of hate towards Weiss that made Weiss cower in fear.

"Ok, I'm sorry." Weiss said. "But-"

"Shut. Up." Blake said.

"Ok." Weiss squeaked and handed Blake back her pillow.

"Thank you." Blake said, then laid back down.

Weiss glared at Ruby, but was silent all the same. As it got later and later, Ruby suggested they get lunch however Blake was still sleeping.

"So let's bring her up a plate." Weiss suggested.

"Yeah." Yang whispered.

Blake was happy they all finally left, even though they were all trying to be as quiet as they could, were still quite loud. Plus she was getting food out of it, so she didn't protest them leaving. They ate in the cafeteria seeing a few others, a lot of people were taking food out of the cafeteria that day, the girls figured it was due to everyone getting ready for the night. They ate for awhile and talked

In a normal voice, now that they were out of ear shot of Blake.

When they finished up they made a plate and went back to their room to find Blake still sleeping. Yang gently woke her up, Blake rolled over to look up at Yang, looking so much better than yesterday. Yang couldn't help but smile at her.

"You should probably get up now." Yang said.

"Yeah, we all should be getting ready for the dance, it's getting late." Weiss stated.

"Ok." Blake said and sat up. She had to admit, she felt a lot better. She did need her rest.

Blake sat at one of their desks and started to eat her meal while the others got ready. She felt like a creeper mostly staring at Yang, She hoped that even though She was going with Sun, Yang would hang out with them all in a group, So as to not give Sun the wrong vibe. She also was planning something in her head for later, so she was zoning out a lot.

"Helloooo, Blakeeee..." Ruby said waving her hand in Blake's face. Blake looked at her.

"You ok?" Ruby asked.

"Huh? Yeah. I guess I'm still pretty sleepy and out of it." Blake stated.

"Well you better hurry." Weiss said. "The dance is going to start soon, I don't know how much time you need."

"It will be fine. I might arrive a little later then you guys though. I need to do something." Blake said.

"It better not involve Torchwick or the white fang!" Ruby, Weiss, and Yang all shouted in unison.

"No, It's not." Blake said and smiled at Yang.

She didn't know if Yang would appreciate what she was planning, but felt like it was worth a shot. After all tonight would probably be the only night that she could surprise her. The next few weeks were going to be busy with missions and more classes.

Soon it was time to start heading towards the dance, Blake was still getting ready. She said she would catch up to them, for them to go ahead of her, so they did.

Weiss wondered around frantically making sure everything was in its place. Yang was rechecking the play list, and Ruby...Ruby was complaining about her lady stilts.

People started to arrive, and soon, Blake arrived with Sun.

"Did you know she was going with Sun?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"Yeah, You should have too as you asked them earlier!" Ruby replied, Then looked over at Yang to see her expression wasn't all to happy, Yang looked as if she was biting her tongue all the same.

Yang went to Blake and asked for a dance, Blake smiled and bowed to her, then they were off. Ruby wondered if they were together-together, and figured she would ask her sister later, and why she came with Sun if they were. Ruby had to figure out what she was going to be doing at the dance herself.

As Blake and Yang danced, they talked to each other lightheartedly.

"You look nice." Yang said.

"So do you." Blake replied smiling. "I feel a lot better now that I slept. Thank you for bringing me food today."

"No problem!" Yang said. "I always help a teammate in need!"

"Even when it comes to little sisters being tied to their own bed by another team mate?" Blake joked around.

"Well, No." Yang admitted. "She knows Weiss has a temper."

They both laughed and continued to dance until Sun asked to dance with Blake, in an unspoken agreement, Yang felt like her and Blake decided to act as if they were not together for the night so Sun didn't feel so bad. Yang walked to the top of the balcony that overlooked the entire dance floor. Ruby saw she was headed up there and went with her for something to do.

"You know, I think we all really needed this." Yang said noticing ruby had followed her. She saw how happy Blake was dancing with Sun, wishing she could be the one making her smile, but she knew it was impossible that night.

"Yeah! And you did a great job planning it too!" Ruby said.

"Aww thanks!" Yang said then hugged Ruby tightly, Ruby struggling to get free. "It wasn't all me though, Weiss did a lot too!"

Yang let go and Ruby looked to where Weiss was sitting. She saw Neptune sit next to her.

"Stupid boys!" Ruby muttered under her breath.

"What?" Yang asked.

"Nothing." Ruby replied.

"No, no, no. Tell me. Or else!" Yang said.

"Or else what?" Ruby replied.

Yang pointed a finger at her. "You don't want to know."

Ruby glared at her but then sighed and caved in. "I like Weiss." Ruby confessed.

"What?" Yang asked shocked.

"Weiss." Ruby said. "I like her- like her."

"Oh, that's cool." Yang said. So Ruby was into girls as well?

"No, its not. Cause she doesn't like me." Ruby confessed.

"How do you know?" Yang asked.

"She told me. She said that her family expected her to date guys and produce heirs to their thrones or something like that." Ruby said.

"What? That's crazy!" Yang said.

"I know!" But that's why she doesn't have a date, I asked her. She told me no, and she went to ask Neptune, but he turned her down." Ruby said with a sad face.

"Well serves her right!" Yang said.

"Why don't you have a date?" Ruby asked her sister, thinking it was time she finally got an answer out of Yang.

"Umm... I don't know." Yang said.

"Is it because Blake came here with Sun?" Ruby hit the nail on the head.

"Wh-WHAT?" Yang exclaimed her cheeks a rosy color.

"So that is it! Blake turned you down as well!" Ruby said.

"What? No, It's nothing like that!" Yang defended.

"Then what is it?" Ruby asked accusingly.

"Blake and I are...a thing." Yang confessed. "Last night we..."

Ruby gasped then plugged her ears. "Lalala, I'm not listening! Don't tell me!"

Yang rolled her eyes and punched Ruby's shoulder lightly. "Ruby!" Yang tried to get her sisters attention. "Listen to me!"

Ruby stopped and listened to her sister with caution.

"Do you really think Blake had enough energy for any of that last night? She was practically passed out with in minutes of our conversation." Yang admitted. "I had kissed her a few weeks ago, back when I came back worried about what I had done to her."

"Ohhh..." Ruby finally understanding.

"Thing is, she felt the same way I had. But we both were to afraid. And well... We both took pity on Sun. I don't really like her with him tonight either, but they are just friends in her eyes. I wish I could be there beside her. But we both silently agreed that that wouldn't be possible." Yang said sighing. "Tomorrow its back to work."

"Well, I'm sure we can handle whatever gets thrown at us." Ruby replied feeling an even deeper connection to her sister now that they had a heart to heart. They heard the crowd laughing loudly and looked down. "Except for that."

Jaune had come to the dance...In a dress. He walked over to Pyrrha and started to talk to her. Ruby and Yang both laughed as well as they never expected that to happen. Then Jaune and Pyrrha started to dance, and soon Ren and Nora joined in too.

Ruby decided to get some fresh air as Yang joined the group downstairs. Yang went to talk with Weiss and Neptune and looked over at Blake having fun with Sun, figured that she would be fine for the evening. She wanted to talk to Weiss alone about Ruby to see what was going on. She asked Weiss to follow her so they could talk without anyone interrupting them or eavesdropping.

"Leave me alone!" Weiss shouted knowing now what Yang wanted to talk to her about and started to go back to the dance.

"No!" Yang said then dragged her off into a more private area. "Listen, If you like Ruby, the way she likes you, then forget about your family. You can't be the only daughter am I right? Do you have any brothers?"

"Well..." Weiss started.

"So then why do you feel like it all depends on you?" Yang asked.

"You just don't know my family!" Weiss pleaded.

"No, I don't." Yang admitted. "But it's pretty messed up when they control every aspect of YOUR OWN LIFE!"

Weiss avoided Yang's eyes looking over her shoulder.

"You're smart and talented." Yang started. "And I believe you can single handedly change your company's future. So why not start with the way you are first?"

"It's just... They have so many hopes for me." Weiss said softly.

"And I'm sure you meet close to every one of those hopes, If not they are idiots for putting so much pressure on you." Yang said blatantly. "But come on, we're missing the fun." Yang said peering through a window at the dance. "Just think about what I said. But ultimately It's your choice no matter what. Just know-" Yang rounded on her pointing her finger in Weiss's face, Weiss saw her flaming red eyes stare into her soul "If you hurt my little sister, I will hurt you!"

"Ok..." Weiss squeaked afraid.

The two entered the dance again and started to dance with each other, until Blake asked to dance with Yang again.

"So are you having fun?" Yang asked as her heart was lifted by Blake asking to dance again.

"Yes, but it would be more fun if you were around." Blake said.

"But I thought you wanted me to stay away so you and Sun-"

"Why would you think that?" Blake asked.

"I don't know." Yang said.

"Even though I came with him, It doesn't mean I am going to forget about you, or what happened last night, even though I was practically passed out." Blake said.

Yang looked up at her.

"I'm not like that." Blake said.

Yang smiled.

The night seemed to go by like a dream, however Ruby was nowhere to be found. Yang thought maybe she just wanted to sleep for the night and didn't go looking for her. Yang, Blake, Weiss, Sun, and Neptune danced the night away with team JNPR until Blake pulled Yang away and started to take her somewhere away from the dance.

"What's this?" Yang asked.

"You'll see." Blake said as she led Yang into a deserted classroom.

Blake locked the door once they were inside and pulled down the blind, turning on the some of the lights so that way part of the room was dim.

"Whats going on Blake?" Yang asked as Blake pulled her down to the front behind the desk.

There Yang saw a bed set up and a few candles on the desk itself.

"I know we only just started to date last night. But I feel that with all the bonding we have been doing since we first met...but if you don't want to..." Blake said and hid her face into Yang's shoulder. She was squeaking like she was embarrassed to even ask. "We can just lay here tonight. It's more comfortable than the cushions..."

Yang wrapped her arms around Blake, then kissed her neck knowing what Blake was trying to get to.

"I want you too." Yang said then grabbed a book of matches near the black and yellow swirled candles and lit them.

* * *

 ** _End Note: So That's all for season 2 Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it! There will be more on its way, but please feel free to share any thoughts you have on this. Also, In the comments below, tell me if you would like me to add the 2.5 chapter to this, or if I should just post up a completely different story for it? It Is M rated, and I want to leave this T rated._**

 ** _Should I make a Side story?  
Should I put it in here as a 2.5-M rated- Story?_**

 ** _Leave your thoughts in the comments!_**

 ** _I would like to thank all of you who have fav'ed it, followed it, or commented on it. I enjoy the feedback, and feel it helps keep me motivated. Plus it gives me clues on if you guys like it or not. So from the bottom of my heart, thank you._**


	4. Season 2: Chapter two and a half

As this is a sex scene, I wanted to keep it separate, but I also wanted to put it in here... So I was faced with a dilemma.

This chapter is not an actual chapter, however here is the link to this chapter for all to read. :) Have fun.

s/11956024/1/The-secret-of-the-night

If you have managed to read this far and can not figure out the link or it doesn't work, go to my page and look for the other story I have. "The secret of the night" That is part of this story, but with a mature rating.


	5. Season 2: Chapter 3 and 4

_However, after these 2 chapters **I am going on a hiatus** (Not sure for how long, I have a few things I need to do. I am also going to pridefest milwaukee this year, woot woot!) I probably will resume some time in either august or september. August If I can get 100 favorites, september if not. So remember to fav and share it to bumblebee ship lovers! :) _

_**For those of you who didn't catch the sex scene** \- Go to my profile, It is titled "The secret of the night"_

 _ **For those of you who didn't want to read that part** , Just imagine, if you will, They are coming back from a morning shower cause last night they danced hard, and had no energy to shower that night, so they laid down and passed out. So the next morning they got up took a shower and came back to the dorm room. _

_Enjoy! -Xero_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Yang and Blake had finished their morning shower and headed back towards their dorm. Yang saw a cylinder package from her and Ruby's dad. She picked it up and entered the room to see Weiss now awake and getting ready.

"Oh, Ruby isn't with you guys?" Weiss scoffed out.

"No? Why would she be with us?" Yang asked.

"You guys always go off alone together, I just figured you all would be with each other." Weiss said snidely.

"I haven't seen her since last night. We were talking then she went outside and I assumed she came here." Yang said.

"She hasn't been here all night!" Weiss lashed out, a tone of worry in her voice.

"Calm down, Ruby is a big girl now." Yang said, also worried for her little sister.

"Maybe she found someone to spend the night with." Blake suggested.

"What do you mean?" Weiss said sounding worried.

Although Yang generally didn't want to know about that stuff with her sister, and even though she was genuinely worried for her sister, she played off Blake's suggestion.

"Yeah, maybe she found someone who she fancies and they whisked her away on the lovely perfect night." Yang teased seeing Weiss's cheeks grow a little flushed.

"No! She couldn't have!" Weiss blurted out.

"Oh? Why not? She is single after all." Yang said grinning at Weiss.

"B-Because!" She stammered.

"Ruby is a grown single girl." Blake said. "She can do what she wants."

"Almost grown." Yang interrupted. "But still will do whatever she wants."

Just then, Ruby entered the room in her usual outfit. They all rushed towards her, happy nothing bad happened to her, or at least visibly. Weiss was happy that she wasn't with anyone.

"What happened?" Yang asked.

"Um, Well...umm..." Ruby stammered and laughed nervously, not knowing how much she was allowed to tell them.

She decided to tell them everything that happened from the moment she left yang at the dance; how she saw someone suspicious, and followed them, how they led her to the tower, that she was wearing a mask, but had big boobs. Blake decided to sit down as she listened to see if she could analyze what had been going on better.

"It wasn't me!" Yang blurted out as a joke. "I have a witnesses!"

"Well duh!" Ruby replied rolling her eyes. "This lady had black hair."

"Ok." Yang said and grinned.

"Anyway-" Ruby said, then continued on saying how Ironwood, Ozpin, and others were there asking her questions. Then they told Ruby to change into normal clothes last night, but then to come back to talk more. In the down time when they weren't paying attention to her, she had dozed off sleeping comfortably now that her feet were more comfortable out of stupid high heels.

"That was a risky move." Weiss said, pleased to hear she hadn't been with anyone else. Ruby wasn't sure if she was referring to the whole night, or sleeping as they figured things out. She did hear bits and pieces, but she wasn't able to keep her eyes open as she was really tired towards the middle of it.

"No, I think you handled it well." Blake said and smiled. Even though Ruby was two years younger than everyone at beacon, Blake felt as if she was smart well beyond most of the students that actually went there, and was happy to have Ruby as leader.

"I hope so." Ruby said softly.

"I'm sure everything will be alright Ruby." Yang said and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "OH!" Yang blurted out just remembering. "I know what will cheer you up!" Then started to walk over to the package their dad sent them.

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know yet, Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together." Yang said.

"Eeeh! Something from home!" Ruby squealed, then rushed over to her sister trying to grab the package, soon the package was opened and a black log thing popped out. It shook around a little and fluffed up to show it was Ruby and Yang's dog Zwei.

"He sent a dog?" Blake asked.

Weiss looked dumbfounded. "In the mail?" She finished.

"Oh, he does stuff like this all the time." Yang stated.

Blake got onto the top bunk glaring down at them asked. "Your father or your dog?"

"Are you telling me-" Weiss started and glared at Zwei. "That this mangy, Drooling..." Zwei looked at her. "Mutt, is going to Wiv wif us forever?" She smiled and was happy now randomly. "Oh yes he is! Yes he is!"

"Please keep him away from my belongings." Blake stated unenthused about there being a dog around now.

Yang wondered why Blake didn't seem to like him, then remembered she was part cat.

"Would all first year students please report to the amphitheater?" A voice rang out over the intercom.

"Well, We can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for a week." Weiss stated.

Looking through the package more, yang saw a letter. "Look, there's a letter."

It read. 'Dear girls, I'm leaving the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Tai Yang.'

Yang dumped out all of the food from the small cylinder.

"What is he suppose to do with that?" Weiss asked annoyed. Then a can opener fell out.

"Well, that settles it! Come on girls! Zwei will be here when we get back!" Yang stated, Then walked off. Weiss and Blake following behind her, Blake making sure not to go near Zwei.

"Hmm..." Ruby said looking at Zwei and not following, she decided to put him and his food in a bag and bring with them. She quickly gathered everything and ran out the door.

"Hey, I thought you were right behind us!" Yang said as she saw Ruby catching up with them.

"No, I just needed to grab a few things." She said and pointed to her bag.

"Ok." Yang said and laughed.

They headed down to the theater, Ruby putting her bag with the other bags, then they found team JNPR and stood with them. Blake Looked over at Weiss and saw her looking at Ruby with an expression she never really had on her face before. She wondered exactly how Weiss was going to handle all the pressure from her company and liking Ruby. They stood there listening to professor Goodwitch and professor Ozpin give their speeches. Yang zoning out for the most part remembering the incredible night she had with Blake. She thought she did very good and was beaming full of herself with pride.  
Professor Ozpin then announced their shadowing jobs, Ruby let out a little squeal, and after Ozpin was finished speaking she addressed the team to find a job in the southeast. Yang agreed feeling pumped up to take on anything, she was ready for a fight. Blake stood there silent, a million things going through her head. It didn't really matter which job they took on as long as they were able to head southeast, Then Weiss suggested search and destroy.

The group headed to a teleprompter and started to look through the different missions, then they found the perfect one. They quickly entered their name but found they were denied because they were first years. They all groaned.

"Wonderful." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Any other ideas?" Blake said, really wanting this mission.

"We Mail ourselves there..." Ruby suggested.

However Ozpin was creeping in the shadows and overheard their plan. "Well, that's one option..." He started to go on, Then said the concentration of grim was to extreme for first years. He said that region is very popular, and then suspected them of going there no matter which job they choose.

Ruby tried to act cute and innocent, but Blake felt as if Ozpin could see right through them. After all, the encounter she had with him after the docks made it seem as if he was able to see right through her then.

Professor Ozpin did something completely unexpected then, He gave them permission to go to that sector.

Yang felt pumped and ready to kick ass. Blake was ready to start looking for clues. Ruby was excited they were simply able to go.

Ozpin then warned them that this mission was going to be difficult and to stay near their huntsman at all times. And that the huntsman can have them sent back to beacon if they do not follow his instructions, or finds their skills unsatisfactory.

"Good luck." He said, then left.

The girls started to walk outside, Weiss looking extremely upset for some reason, Yang was feeling less pumped up now. Blake feeling almost the same, being in the white fang made her almost impenetrable to the fear of the difficulty of missions. Ruby tried to get them all excited again.

Then someone shouted out at team CFVY. They decided to go up to them and welcome them back, after all their mission was suppose to end a week ago.

Velvet explained that there were so many Grim and that's what took so long, then told them not to worry as they were just shadowing huntsmen cause they were only first years. Team RWBY tried to look as innocent as possible.

Velvet started to head back to her team, Ruby sensing her team now lacked the encouragement to continue on, she tried to give a pep talk. This Helped Yang and Blake, however Weiss was as silent as ever.

Blake and Yang stood talking about what might happen and going over strategies, all the while obviously flirting. Weiss stood there and scowled away waiting for Ruby to get back from getting her bag.

"What ever might happen." Blake started. "Know that I'll fight alongside you, and not the white fang."

"Well Duh, I know that." Yang said.

"But I might try to make them see sense." Blake warned.

Yang sighed and wondered if that was even possible.

Just then Ruby came trotting back and they all started to head where they were suppose to meet with their huntsman. When they arrived they didn't see who it was going to be until he turned around; It was Professor Oobleck.

They were all dumbstruck.

"Professor Oobleck?" Weiss said in a confused tone.

He started going off that they didn't need bags and that it was just a reconnaissance mission nothing to dangerous.

Then after his long drawn out rant, he faced weiss and steared her in the face "-And Doctor Oobleck! I didn't earn a PhD for fun, Thank you very much!"

This made the team feel worse now since their huntsmen was a weird geeky old professor.

"Come now children! According to my schedule we are already three minutes behind... schedule." He finished up, then rushed to the airship.

"Well, Alright then. looks like we are going to save the world with Dr. Oobleck...Ok yeah, when you say it out loud it sounds worse." Ruby said discouraged.

"Save the world?" Nora yelled out to them from behind. "You're going on world saving missions without us!?"

Team RWBY turned around to face Team JNPR.

"I'm hurt! Sad! Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not your fault though, Ren..." Nora glared at Ren. He turned and had nothing to say to her.

The two Teams talked a little, Then Sun and Neptune came up to talk about their missions as well. Oobleck hurried Team RWBY to the airship, So the Teams parted awkwardly, and Team RWBY rushed to the airship.

As soon as everyone was settled in, Dr. Oobleck started to take off and put it on auto pilot for the southeast quadrant of Vale, Mountain Glen. A city over ran by Grimm, that is now abandoned and fenced off from the main part of the city. In other words, The perfect place for a hideout.

Team RWBY started to converse with Dr. Oobleck and he explained that he has fought before, as well as his background in history and archaeological surveys, that he was perfectly fit for this assignment. He explained a little more in detail about what was expected out of them. Yang talked to Ruby as the ship flew on, Blake was deep in thought about this mission, while Weiss continued to talk to Dr. Oobleck, Or rather, get scolded by.  
A little while into their trip, no one knew exactly how long as they were all focused on other things, they arrived with the airship announcing they were reaching their destination. They all prepared to jump off on one of the buildings roofs, battle ready. Dr. Oobleck announced to jump and land quickly as the autopilot was set to head back to school once it hit its mark.

They all jumped off expecting to fight, while Dr. Oobleck got off and drank from his canister, seemingly indifferent to their surroundings.  
As they looked around, they noticed that not only was it abandoned, It was also crumbling apart.

"Ladies, you may be students, but as of this moment your first missions as huntresses has begun." Dr. Oobleck announced.

They all turned to face him.

"From this point forward," He continued on. "You need to do exactly as I say. Do you understand?"

They nodded.

"RUBY!" Dr. Oobleck now turned to her, startling her. "I thought I told you to leave all your bags back at school."  
"But, uh... you hadn't told us to listen to you yet." She replied. "So I didn't."

"She's not wrong..." He mumbled to himself. "Very well, Ruby, Leave your bag here. We can pick it up upon our return."

She started to talk, but stammered.

He yelled and asked what important thing she could possibly want to keep with her. Just then at what seemed to be like the wrong moment for Ruby, Zwei popped his head out of the bag. The others looked over at her with no clue that, that was what she was hiding in the bag. Yang smiled thankful that Zwei was with them, Blake and Weiss on the other hand thought it might bring trouble. Blake strongly disliking Zwei, and Weiss worried Zwei was going to get hurt.

"Get back in the bag." Ruby whispered to Zwei.

Dr. Oobleck started to talk about what they were doing. "-And you brought a dog?!"

"I...Uh..." Ruby stammered.  
"Genius!" He claimed.

He started to go on a rant about how useful dogs are on tracking missions, all the while stealing Zwei from Ruby's bag, holding Zwei.

"I'm a genius." Ruby said, full of herself.

Weiss glared at her annoyed, Blake became even more discouraged, and Yang just covered her face with her hand feeling like Ruby was one of the biggest dorks she knew. She was glad they weren't going to get in trouble though.

Feeling like enough attention was given to the mutt already, Blake asked what Dr. Oobleck's orders were. He started to explain what they were going to do, and that was to track Grimm. Then he told them, one was right behind them.

They got ready to fight, but he told them to stand down cause that would increase the amount of nearby Grimm due to ill intent. Then told them to wait and to track, so it would lead them to its pack, and subsequently lead them to their goal.

Seconds after his ramble, the whole pack showed up right in front of them. They were spotted, Then Grimm started to attack.

Dr. Oobleck said to them all. "Show me what you are capable of."

Team RWBY started to attack, Ruby warning Zwei to cover his ears. They started for them, Each attacking in their own ways. Each perfectly executing their moves. No matter how many they defeated though, It seemed to never end. When they finished, Ruby exclaimed that it was a piece of cake.

Dr. Oobleck warned them to not celebrate just yet, The day was not finished yet, And so they continued on. Fighting many Grimm all the while Dr. Oobleck stood by and watched, Sometimes picking at plants to study them, but never helping them.

The girls started to get warn out, Their patients wearing thin.

"You know, I was kind of hoping to see a real huntsman fighting, or at least helping us fight." Yang snapped at Dr. Oobleck. He countered that not all missions are filled with daring heroism.

They trudged on. Dr. Oobleck randomly asking why they chose this line of work, Each with different answers. Yang was being a thrill seeker, Weiss needing to uphold her honor for the Schnee family, Blake is to change the world of inequality and corruption.

After a little while, as the sky started to grow a little dusk, Dr. Oobleck decided it was time to set up camp for the night. He Threw the luggage at Weiss, Blake, and Yang telling them to set up camp at a nearby abandoned building, stating that he and Ruby were going to secure the perimeter.

Yang looked back at Ruby as her and Dr. Oobleck walked away. She was worried about her.

"Whats up with him anyway?" Weiss complained. "I mean, first he acts like I know nothing when I'm one of the top ranking students at Beacon, Then he doesn't even feel the need to help us fight, And after he doesn't even act like we did a lot when there was hordes upon hordes of Grimm. We Worked our ass's off and he just acts like we were talking a stroll in the park all day!"

"I know!" Yang exclaimed along with her.

"Come on, The faster we set up, the faster we can sleep." Blake stated just wanting to rest for the night. "I know you guys have to be tired as well."

The three girls set up camp, talking amongst themselves. Yang worried about Ruby. Blake found some wood that fell off of a tree that had been growing inside the building, She brought it closer to their camp, knelt next to it and started a fire, staring into it, Thinking about what Oobleck had asked them earlier. Blake knew what she wanted to do, but had no idea how she could do it. And now she was with Yang, she hadn't really thought about the consequences of being with her. She wanted to be with her, but what would happen if the white fang found out? Would they use Yang against her some how? What if something bad were to happen to Yang because of that? How could she live with herself? She wanted to be with Yang, but now she was having second thoughts. She felt like she just dragged Yang into a pile of her own mess and had no way to protect Yang. She knew Yang could fend for herself for the most part, but Blake knew the horrors of what the white fang had done to humans, and in no way did she want that to happen to Yang just because they were together now.

Yang and Weiss seemed to feel almost the same way as Blake about what Oobleck had asked of earlier; Knowing what they want to do, but not knowing how to do it.

Just then, Oobleck and Ruby appeared from securing the perimeter. He started to tell them to eat their dinner, and after someone will have to keep watch, though they can take turns. Ruby, kneeling by the fire volunteered for first watch.

Ruby stood up and started to walk over to grab a bite to eat as she went to be the first look out, Yang however stopped her a second later, asking if Oobleck asked why she wanted to be a huntress as well, as he hadn't asked her earlier with the others. Ruby said he hadn't, and shrugged it off. She bade them a goodnight grabbing a dinner bar then headed to the window, Zwei following her.

Yang wondered why Oobleck had asked Weiss, Blake, and her that question, but not Ruby. She was silent for the next half hour as she ate, contemplating on many things, most of which the real reason she wanted to become a huntress: To be able to protect herself as she went on the adventure, as well as the trek to find her mother.

But what about Blake? She thought to herself. I'll want to try and find my mother and see the world, but she will want to do other things. How did my dad and Ruby's mom do it? Going on different missions and still being able to be connected? What if my mother is into some deep stuff and I find her, if it's something dangerous, would I be placing Blake's life in danger like I placed Ruby's life in danger all those years ago?

Yang grabbed a sleeping bag laying it out, then grabbed a sandwich sitting back down on her bed and ate staring at the fire. Neither of the others seemed very chatty as both seemed to be in deep thought as they ate. Weiss didn't seem to have much of an appetite so she had gave up eating and just laid in bed. Blake had eaten fast then laid out her bed. Yang finished her food last then laid on her back. No one really talked for the rest of the night, they started to close their eyes, one-by-one. No one was asleep, no one could sleep. But didn't want the others to worry about them so acted as if they were.

After a while Yang asked Blake if she was awake to get her input of why he asked about their motives earlier. Blake didn't know why, but she suggested he might have been curious, However it changed their moods for sure when he asked, as it all made them think about how and why. Blake didn't truly feel like he was curious, she thought he probably asked that question to provoke them into thinking really hard about why they want to, and what consequences it has on their personal lives.

Yang then asked if Weiss was awake, she was snippy to answer. Then she explained her side of it, how she truly wants to make the Schnee name a proud name again. She knew what all her father had done in the company, and she didn't approve of a lot of it.

Blake had her say in how Weiss's father ran their company, Weiss defended back that, that was the reason she wanted to take control and change it. Then Blake started to talk about Adam. It wasn't easy for her to talk about him, but figured Yang had a right to know, as well as Weiss as it was her company they had attacked so many times. Blake felt bad enough about harming all the innocent people back then, and now that she realized it had harmed Weiss on a deeper level than just her company, she wanted Weiss to understand that she didn't really mean to harm anyone, that she thought what she was doing was right and that it wasn't really going to hurt anyone, that she didn't look farther outside of her actions until it seemed to be too late. She wanted to become a huntress as it was held as a noble rank, and figured she could help change the world if she could only become stronger and be recognized for her good actions, rather than her faunus heritage. When Oobleck asked her that question, she knew that she wanted to change the world, But she didn't know how to undo so many years of hate.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Yang encouraged. "You're not one to back down from a challenge, Blake."

Blake, however, countered that she did it all the time. That when they found out she was a faunus, she ran away. When she realized that Adam had become a monster, she ran. That even her semblance was made to create shadows as decoys so she could run away.  
"At least you two have something that drives you. I have always just gone with the flow. You know?" Yang admitted. "That's fine, that's who I am. But how long can I really do that for? I want to be a huntress. Not really because I want to be a hero, But because I want the adventure." She looked down, not really wanting to watch Blake's expression with the next thing she was going to say. "I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring, and that will be a good thing. Being a huntress just happens to line up with that."

Yang looked over to Ruby and saw her sister's eyes were closed. "I'm not like Ruby; She's always wanted to be a huntress. It's like she said, Ever since she was a kid she dreamt about being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day, and never asking for anything else in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard to get where she is today."

Weiss sat up and looked over to Yang. "Well, She's still just a kid."

This irritated Yang, and then she heard Blake reply sitting up. "She's only two years younger...We're all kids."

Yang then thought about it. "Well, not anymore..." She sighed out. "I mean, Look where we are. In the middle of a war zone and armed to the teeth."

"It's the life we chose." Blake said.

"It's a job." Weiss replied. "We all had this romanticized vision of being a huntress in our heads, But at the end of the day, it's a job to protect the people. And whatever we want, will have to come second."

Neither Blake nor Yang commented on that. Instead, Yang furrowed her brow cause she knew Weiss was right, but there had to be more to this life. She knew she couldn't sleep, she decided to pick Ruby up and lay her in her bed as she took the second watch. She just needed time to think. Zwei followed next to Yang as Ruby slept, he laid next to Ruby as Yang put her gently on the bed.

"Rest up little sis." Yang whispered, then headed towards the window to start her look out shift.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Later on during the night, Ruby woke to find that she was laying in Yang's spot and Yang was on look out. Zwei was begging Ruby to go to the bathroom, she found this was the source that woke her up.

"Zwei, it's late, go back to bed." Ruby moaned and yawned. Then he ran off not listening. "Zwei!" She exclaimed. She ran off to get him, Yang heard what was happening and figured it would be no big deal so she ignored it and pondered more on her own thoughts. She wondered if Blake was asleep yet, and if she wasn't would she be willing to talk? But she needed her rest as tomorrow they probably would be involved in fighting more Grimm without Oobleck's help. She continued to concentrate in her own mind, but then felt herself slipping off to sleep, she figured it was time for someone else to take watch and get as much rest as she could before morning.

She got up and yawned then turned around walking over to weiss, whispering in her ear that it was her turn. Yang noticed Ruby was still missing.

"Hey, Where's Ruby?" Yang asked loudly.

Blake jolted up as Weiss was still asleep, Oobleck popped his head out and surveyed the area. Then Zwei came in and ran over to Yang. Weiss woke up, noticing that everyone was awake, she stood up.

Blake was worried and asked. "What's going on?"

Blake didn't hear anyone kidnap Ruby, how could she disappear? Yang explained what she heard when Ruby left and they all raced out to try and find her. They exited the building and followed Zwei, he led them to her scythe.  
"Oh no." Blake said out loud.

"Do you think she fell?!" Weiss asked looking down a hole, genuinely worried about Ruby.

Dr. Oobleck then started to think to himself and started to freak out. He explained out loud that there was a subway development underneath the city. That that's where people fled to hide from the Grimm when the city was becoming infested. He explained that they literally are looking for an underground crime network. He went on to explain that when they hid for shelter below, they created an underground haven until they exploded a cavern filled with ground dwelling Grimm. The city of Vale found out about that and closed off the walls creating the world's largest tomb. Everyone didn't like the sound of that and felt horrible at the implications. Yang however became extremely worried for Ruby, Ruby was a good fighter, but her scythe was with them, not her. What if she was in trouble right now? Where was she? What happened?

"If Ruby is down there," Dr. Oobleck said and pulled out his canteen. All of a sudden, his canteen transformed into his weapon. "We must find her."

"Ruby! We're coming for you!" Yang said out loud. Even though she was tired a second ago, all that disappeared. She was going to find her sister and save her.

Yang jumped down first and surveyed the area, then Blake then Oobleck, then Weiss.

They picked a direction and ran towards it, trying to find any sign of life. Yang worried about Ruby, What if they have killed her already? We have to hurry faster!

She darted faster and faster, The noise grew louder, She found a group of guys dressed as the white fang.

"Where is my sister?" Yang shouted, Eyes flaming red.

They ran off scared, heading towards Torchwick no doubt. They all rounded the corner and emerged to find Ruby running from Torchwick as he, along with his minions were trying to shoot at Ruby. Torchwick found this pointless and started speaking to one of the minions about something as the guys Yang was chasing, now had stopped and aimed their guns on Ruby, getting ready to fire.

"Oh hell no! Not my sister you bastards!" Yang shouted out to herself as she rushed towards them preparing her gauntlets to fire.

She let out a blast blowing the guys elsewhere, clearing a path for Ruby.

"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed holding out her arms to hug Ruby. "Are you ok?!"

"I'm fine, I'm Fine! But listen! Torchwick's got all sorts of weapons and robots down there" Ruby stated.

"What?" Blake asked as she handed Ruby her scythe.

"Androids, mechs, they're all loaded up on the train cars!" Ruby said.

Dr. Oobleck stated that was impossible as all the tracks were sealed and lead to a dead end. Just then they heard Torchwick's voice on the over-com saying they were leaving. They saw the train start up. Yang argued against Oobleck saying they were obviously going somewhere. Ruby stated they needed back up and tried to call Jaune. However she couldn't get through. Oobleck then decided that their only option was to stop the train.

Oobleck picked up Yang and Blake by the scruff of their outfits, while Ruby picked up Weiss by the waist.

"Hey!" All three of the girls exclaimed.

"Ready Ruby?" Dr. Oobleck asked.

"Ready!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Hold on girls!" He finished.

Both Oobleck and Ruby dashed to the train at high speed. Oobleck knocked out the guards on the car they landed on. They decided it would be stealthier to go to the roof of the car and climb to the front. When they all finished climbing to the top, Weiss randomly opened a compartment she had found on the roof and found a device in there, she asked what it was. Oobleck replied saying it appears to be a bomb. This scared all the girls. Ruby then looked up to find enemies climbing to the top with them.

"Great." Blake muttered. Blake didn't want to kill any of them, she probably knew a great deal of them. This just reinforced her worries of how she could possibly have both sides see how wrong this whole human-faunus war was. How was she going to stop them? How was she going to forge a path for them? Deep in her thoughts, the bomb decided to activate itself. The group all decided to run to the next car.

Oobleck told Blake to detach the two trains, However when she got down to the joint, they decided to uncouple themselves.

"Huh?" Blake was confused. Could it be...? She suppressed that thought, it couldn't be.

Weiss went to make sure this other car didn't have a bomb, however to all of their dismay, it did. Blake had climbed up, Oobleck then rushed to the third car to check and see if it did as well, it did.

Team Ruby ran to the next car as the one they were on decoupled itself as Oobleck stated all the cars must have bombs.

"This doesn't make sense!" Yang shouted out. She worried what they had gotten themselves into. Is this what being a huntress meant?

Blake was even more confused about what the white fang was up to now. Why were they trying to blow up all of the cars? Unless...

"Get the humans!" A white fang member shouted out, so all the girls got into fight mode.

They easily defeated the grunts. But that still didn't explain the cars having bombs on them. The next one detached itself and blew a hole in the ceiling letting a lot of Grimm in.  
Then Dr. Oobleck confirmed what Blake's worst nightmare had been. "He is leading Grimm into the city!"

"Oh no..." Muttered Blake. It was true, but why did he want to do that? what could possibly be his motive for leading all the grimm to the city?

Yang looked over to Ruby, then Blake. What was she going to do. How were they going to stop all of the Grimm and protect the town? How could she possibly help protect both of them? They couldn't call anyone due to no reception, it was all on their shoulders.

"You three, go below and try to stop those bombs!" Oobleck shouted.  
Yang, Blake, and Weiss rushed below while Oobleck and Ruby followed behind from above.

* * *

"What was that?" Yang said as she felt the entire care jolt harder than it would have if one of the cars detached itself.

Blake and Weiss shrugged.

"Come on!" Weiss shouted, "We have to keep going or this car will detach with us on it!"

As they entered another car and looked around.

"Here, this should help you." Weiss said, then handed Blake a pack of dust for her sword. They started forward and saw a girl with pink and brown hair, she noticed this was the same girl who rescued Torchwick from when he was fighting in the huge robot.

Yang felt pumped up and wanted to fight her, so she decided to take on the first opponent. She let off a blast as Weiss and Blake ran past her to keep the girls concentration on her. Weiss and Blake continue on. Yang walked closer to the girl as soon as she saw the others on the next car. She got close enough to tell this woman was shorter by at least a half a foot. The girl laughed at her then blinked. As she did, Yang noticed her eye color went from pink to brown on opposite sides. The girl hit her with an umbrella as that seemed to be her weapon of choice. Yang ran at her and started to swing in retaliation, however the girl was fast and dodged every swing.

'Damn it!' Yang thought to herself. 'Nothing is landing!'

Just then, the girl kicked her in the side, kicking her to the ground. They continued to fight, Yang not being able to land any hits, and the girl smiling cockily at her.

'Damn it, this girl is really starting to rub me the wrong way!' Yang thought to herself. 'She's fast, blocks my hits with her umbrella and kicks with her legs. There has to be an opening somewhere!'

Just then, as the girl kicked with her leg, Yang grabbed the bottom of her foot and swung her away, However the girl was able to land on her feet, Then rushed at Yang and did some extremely fast moves, where the next thing Yang noticed, She was being slammed to the top of the car, then landing back on the floor of the car. Making her head feel fuzzy, then Yang fell unconscious. Getting no sleep during the night didn't help her situation. 'Wake up!' She heard her thoughts say. 'If you don't wake up, she will kill you!'

The next thing Yang knew as she woke up in a haze, She looked up to see the back of her mother disappear into a portal she had made. 'What?' Yang thought to herself. She noticed the other girl was nowhere to be found. It was only for a instant...but Yang saw her. She saw her mother. She knew it had to be her. Why didn't her mother talk to her? Why did her mother run away? Did her mother care for her after all?

Her head was pounding, and she started to feel the effect of having no sleep prior to this event. But she knew she had to continue on.

'oh no!' She thought. 'Weiss and Blake!'

Yang stood up a little wobbly, not fighting now she felt more jolts to the car she was on. 'Whats going on?' Yang rushed off to help the others as much as she could.

* * *

Weiss and Blake ran into another thug, Weiss told Blake to run ahead. So Blake did. As she ran into the next compartment, Blake ran into Torchwick.

"Hello kitty cat. You miss me?" He taunted her. "You know, we really aught to stop meeting like this, people are gonna talk."

She lunged to attack him. He wasn't going to call her kitty cat and get away with it, let alone lead Grimm to the city if she could help it. She was able to fight him, landing blow after blow. He was really rather weak.

She slashed her sword downward letting the power strike smash him against the wall. As he tried to get off the ground, she stepped on his chest holding her sword tip at his throat.

Then he tried to sweet talk her onto his side, but she wasn't having it. Then he taunted her that her past will come to haunt her, that whatever she does now, a little bow won't hide her from her past.

'He is right.' Blake thought to herself. 'All the things I did before now will hurt those I care about.'

Just then a clash came through from the previous compartment and she looked back to find Weiss smashing through the door and plummeting to the floor. The guy had kicked her ass.

"So what's it going to be?" Torchwick asked Blake thinking he now had the upper hand.

She kicked him extremely hard on the side of his head, then ran after Weiss.

'Don't be dead...don't be dead!' Blake said to herself as she knelt next to Weiss. She wasn't, she was only knocked out, But she was in bad shape.

The guy started to charge for them, Blake picked up Weiss and ran to the next compartment. Weiss started to stir and wake up.

"Weiss!" Blake yelled. "Hey! Get up!"

"Ughhhh..." Weiss moaned out holding her head. "What happened?"

"He kicked your ass." Blake explained. "We had to get out of there, I couldn't fend them both off."

Weiss stood up, Still holding her head. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you did the best you could." Blake stated.

Just then the compartment door opened surprising both Blake and Weiss. Blake swung towards the door ready to hit whoever came through, it hit Yang. Luckily Yang blocked it.

"Hey!" Yang yelled.

"YANG!" Blake exclaimed then backed off. "What happened? How'd it go?"

"I...I'm not sure." Yang said truthfully. "I think I saw my mom."

Just then the cars shifted roughly again.

"We have to go help Ruby!" Yang said. "Are you guys alright?"

"We'll be fine." Weiss stated.

"Come on!" Blake said.

Yang went out the compartment door and started to climb up, Blake and Weiss saw some boxes leading to the roof and climbed up those. Luckily Ruby was on the roof, and not fighting anyone, seemingly to be good shape.

"What do we do?" Blake asked, as they all now saw how close they were to the end of the track. They were going to crash into the wall.

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other and in silence agreed. Weiss put a protective cocoon like barrier around all of them with her glyph, made of ice.

* * *

They crashed through the wall, the ice protecting a good portion of the damage, however they still crashed to the ground getting the wind knocked out of them.

They awoke quickly to the sound of sirens going off in the distance. Stiff and feeling beat up, they noticed they were in the heart of the city. They weren't able to stop the train. They failed. And since the train had crashed through, that meant Grimm were coming. Just as Ruby thought that, the Grimm exploded from the ground and started to run everywhere, terrorizing the citizens.

They all stood up dusting themselves off.

Yang feeling extremely rough almost to the point of passing out now. 'But the show must go on.' She thought to herself.

"Come on." Ruby said. "We have to protect the citizens!"

"We have no back up!" Blake stated.

"They will come." Ruby said confident ringing in her voice.

"What if they don't?" Weiss asked.

"They will, but until they do, we have to protect everyone. COME ON!" Ruby said then rushed towards them. The rest following her.

They started to fight the swarms of Grimm. Ruby knocking out at least 20 to start with. Yang punching her way through crowds, went airborne and exploded them from the above. However a cluster of nevermore flew at her and made her fall to the ground a second later. Powering up more, she took on other Grimm, launching cars at them.

As they all fought through the mass amounts of Grimm, Ruby heard a hissing behind her, a huge king taijitu was about ready to attack her, the next second Ruby heard a boom in the distance. Ruby saw something pink fly through the air and land on the snake's head.

"NORA!" Ruby exclaimed, feeling relieved that Team JNPR was on their way finally.

They made more progress as time went on, Now that there were 8 people fighting the massive hoards of Grimm. Blake and Yang started to fight off of each other watching each others backs as Ruby and Weiss did the same thing.

Soon even more reinforcements arrived. Sun and Neptune, Some of Ironwood's army of robots, even Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury arrived.

Even though they were tired and felt like they needed some caffeine to continue on, Team RWBY persevered. Feeling a little relief from fighting now others had arrived, they still felt exhausted from getting little to no sleep during the night. Then on an airship just arriving, Team CFVY jumped off and started to fight. Team RWBY was overjoyed to have everyone help them now, feeling extremely encouraged to continue on.

Soon the swarms were getting less and less, The weight was getting easier on Team RWBY's shoulders. Coco even took out a few beowolves, ursi, a deathstalker, and a few Nevermore within a few seconds of unleashing her weapon.

The battle lasted only a little while longer now that everyone was helping, even the teachers.

Soon Professor Goodwitch arrived and fixed the hole created by the crash. The grimm depleted as everyone finished fighting the Grimm around them. Everyone was finally safe.

Team RWBY saw that Mercury and Emerald found and caught Torchwick, handing him over to the authorities.

The fight was finally over. everyone gathered around to make sure everyone was still alright.

"Boy, I'm beat!" Yang exclaimed yawning.

"Me too." The rest of team RWBY agreed.

"Did you butt dial me last night Ruby?" Jaune asked her, he already knew the answer, But wanted to make sure it wasn't a coincidence.

"No. But I wasn't able to get through. I had no reception underground." She replied.

As everyone talked amongst themselves Yang whispered to Blake. "Think we can find a hiding spot and rest there for the day?"

Blake giggled feeling happy they had stopped Torchwick finally, as well as being punch drunk in both the literal sense as well as the tired sense. "Sure. Our normal spot?"

"Unless there is somewhere else you know of?" Yang asked figuring the classroom was a one time thing even though it was a perfect enclosed hiding area.

"I think I might have an idea." Ruby whispered, now turning her attention to those two, appearing behind them.

"What?" Yang jumped not expecting her sister to be right behind her.

"Our room." Ruby stated.

"I wouldn't care, just don't have sex. I don't want to see that." Weiss stated, overhearing what they were talking about.

"Neither Weiss nor I care if you sleep in the same bed and want to cuddle." Ruby explained. "That way it's easier than sneaking out in the middle of the night, being randomly gone in the morning. You have a more comfortable bed as well for better rest."

"You sure?" Blake asked blushing a little.

"Yep!" Ruby said hugging both Blake and Yang around the neck. "But as Weiss says. No sex in front of us."

"Alright." Yang said blushing. "That isn't really a problem."

The group decided to jump on one of the airships going back to school. All the other teams came with them, however as the other teams had to get ready for their own missions, Team RWBY stayed behind to watch the sunrise a little. They Sat on the landing deck of the school, discussing what all had happened with one another when they became separated. Weiss stated she wanted extra credit for all of that just now. Yang highly doubted they were going to get any as they didn't stop the train in time, not only endangering everyone, but also destroying a good portion of the city.

Ruby stated her worry, that they didn't get all the answers they were looking for. Blake was the one to counter it this time. She said that even though not everything was answered, there were a lot of dangerous people behind bars, and that's something they could be proud of.

"If someone tries something else again, we will be there to stop them!" Ruby said.

'Hopefully well rested next time.' Blake thought to herself and sighed, knowing Yang was exhausted just by looking at her, she looked as pale as a ghost.

Yang laid backwards and mumbled stuff about teamwork. She felt like any second she was going to pass out. "So what now?" Yang asked in a sleepy voice then.

"I would say train for the tournament." Weiss said. "But I think we have that covered at this point."

"So then..." Blake started.

"Time for bed?" Ruby suggested.

Everyone agreed, Yang stating she was going to sleep forever. After all the other teams were able to have even the smallest bit of rest before the night had truly started, Team RWBY however didn't have much sleep. Everyone stood up and headed back to their dorm room. Blake and Yang walking side by side, and Ruby and Weiss walking a little behind them. Zwei leading the way back to their dorm.

Yang overheard something Weiss was saying to Ruby, what ever it was, it made Ruby happy and she hugged Weiss.

"Not here!" Weiss said and pushed her off.

This made Yang smile. Yang hugged Blake from the side by the hips, hoping in her head that this group would be able to stay friends and stay together forever, no matter how many perils they faced. No matter how hard the road was ahead of them.

"You ok?" Blake asked feeling like Yang was leaning on her slightly.

"Yeah, sorry. I just feel like I'm going to pass out any second." Yang confessed.

"We're almost there." Blake encouraged, but held Yang by the hips as well.

"I say we just sleep and worry about getting clean tomorrow." Yang said.

"I second that." Ruby said.

They weren't thinking about it before, but as they were close to each other, they could smell one another. Sweat, blood, dirt, Body odor, It was all enclosed around them.

"Well, maybe we can open up the windows to let in some fresh air." Weiss suggested, practically begging. She too, was tired and had no energy for a bath, but she did not like feeling dirty, or even smelling the grime.

"Does the window even open?" Yang asked in a daze.

"Duh!" Weiss said. "How do you think Sun and Neptune got in our room the other day?"

"Oh yeah..." Yang replied sleepily.

They arrived in their room, opened up the window, got into comfortable clothes, and before their heads even hit the pillows, they were asleep. Yang and Blake in each other's arms, while Ruby and Weiss laid in each of their own beds.

'I'll Keep you safe.' Blake said in her head, holding onto Yang.

Little did they know what was going to be ahead of them on their journey as they slept soundly for the day. Their troubles were only just beginning.

* * *

 _ **So, I hope everyone enjoyed this current season of RWBY-Bumblebee origins. Thank you to everyone who reads, likes, favorites, and comments on it. It truly makes my day when I see someone else has liked or favorited it, or even commented on it.**_

 _ **I shall be back! (Remember to get this out there, and I'll be back even sooner!)**_

 _ **If I get more than 100 fav's, I'll update the picture art OR give you a sexy picture on my deviantart page. Vote in the comments below!**_

 _ **My deviantart page:**_ ** _ninjassinwolf . deviantart . com (Without the spaces)_**

 _ **Have a good summer!**_


	6. Still on hiatus

Hey everyone, I am here to say I have not forgotten about this story, but let me tell you my summer has zoomed by like crazy. I currently don't know when the next season will be up, I apologize.


End file.
